Trans Gender
by UNKNOWN KMS
Summary: "Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."/KyuMin/YAOI GOES TO GS/I HOPE YOU LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

This is KyuMin Fiction by UNKNOWN KMS

Inspirated from SBS Present 200 Pound Beauty

And the original story belong to YUMIKO SUZUKI

Trans Gender

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin and Lee Sung Soon_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : YAOI goes to GS, InnocentMin, ProfessionalKyu, OOC, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and they self, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : _"Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Doc. 1

_._

_._

"Lupakan dia." Ucap _namja _itu sembari menatap foto yang berada digenggamannya. Dapat dilihat bahwa dia bukanlah _namja_ biasa. Lihat saja pakaiannya! Kimono usang—orang Jepang rupanya— dengan berbagai aksesoris yang menyerupai seorang peramal ulung. Karena memang _namja_ itu diyakini segelintir orang yang menetap di pinggiran kota Seoul mempunyai kekuatan mistis untuk memenuhi keinginan seorang pelanggannya.

Dan _namja _yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu dapat dikatakan termasuk pelanggan _ajusshi_ yang kini sedang meniupi berbagai macam benda-benda aneh yang berada di meja dihadapannya.

"Dengan datang setiap hari pun, tidak akan merubah takdirmu. Kau seorang _namja_. Dan Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak _gay_. Maka, lupakan niatanmu itu."

"Kumohon bantu aku _ajusshi_~!" Kini Sungmin menggoncang-goncangkan bahu _namja_ yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _ajusshi_ itu dengan agak keras dan sukses membuat barang-barang dimeja yang _baru saja_ _diganti _oleh sang empunya jatuh dan pecah.

PRANGG

BRUKK

PRANGG

BRUKK

PRANGG

'_Kerja bagus Lee Sungmin'_

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali dan sampai keberapa kalinya _ajusshi _itu harus bulak-balik toko barang-barang aneh. Demi Tomcat ! Setiap kali kunjungannya ke sini selalu ada saja yang rusak. Saat pertama kali ia datang kesini, ia sempat membuat sumpit-sumpit keramatnya berhamburan. Oke, mungkin hanya kerusakan kecil dan tidak diketahui akan seperti itu. Pertemuan kedua, ia sempat membuat tinta merah yang berada dimeja muncrat tepat ke wajahnya. Oke, mungkin tak seberapa. Lalu setelah itu ia sempat memecahkan kaca pada pintu. Setelah itu memecahkan lampion-lampion, merusak meja, kursi, mengotori lantai, merusak bunga-bunga ditaman (?), mengotori tempat-tempat umum (?), mencorat-coret tembok (?) Aish.. yang terdapat simbol (?) jangan dihiraukan.

Dan entah apalagi karya yang dibuat Lee Sungmin itu, ia sudah tak ingat karena saking seringnya Sungmin berkarya ditempatnya. Yang jelas terakhir kunjungannya kesini benar-benar berhasil membuat darahnya naik akibat ulahnya yang hampir membuat rumah itu kebakaran oleh lilin-lilin yang disenggolnya. Dan sekarang? Aih sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Lee Sungmin itu sih? Dia ingin mati ha? Tak tahukah Lee Sungmin itu, ia hampir membuatnya gulung tikar ! Haha tentu saja bangkrut. Kau pikir si Sungmin ganti rugi atas kerusakannya itu? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Membayar jasanya saja dia sering berhutang, apalagi menyangkut ganti rugi. Hahh~ Dia itu benar-benar...

"Menyusahkan,"

"_Mianhe ajusshi_." Sungmin menundukkan kepalnya menyesal. Terkadang merasa iba juga ia melihat si Sungmin seperti itu.

Tetapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia bukanlah sesorang yang benar-benar mempunyai kemampuan seperti yang diharapkan pelanggan bodoh satunya ini.

Apa? Bodoh? Pasti. Setiap orang yang datang menemuinya adalah orang bodoh semua. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan mudahnya mereka tertipu dengan semua benda-benda keramat usang yang dipajangnya disetiap sudut. Dengan mudahnya mereka percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Hey dia itu penipu! Bahkan sudah banyak yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Mengingat sudah banyak mantan pelanggannya yang menyadari ketololannya selama ini. Tak ayal gosip pun mengalir begitu cepat yang menyebutnya gila.

Tetapi _what the hell_ dengan pelanggan yang satu ini? Dia ini bodoh atau memang terlalu polos sih? Ah— mungkin orang ini terlalu dibutakan oleh kata laknat yang biasa orang menyebutnya dengan huruf C-I-N-T-A. Sungguh ia merasa JENGAH. Pepatah bohong apalagi yang harus ia sampaikan pada orang ini? Ia sangat lelah.

Kini dilihatnya Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahh,"

_Well_, dia sangat imut. Memang! Siapapun pasti akan berfikiran seperti itu. Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Dia akan sangat cantik andai kata bukan alat kelamin jantan yang berada dibawahnya. Semua orang menyadari itu, termasuk dirinya. Tetapi sayang dirinya SAMA dengan _namja_ yang berada difoto itu. Dia dan _namja_ itu masih normal. Mereka bukan seorang _gay_. Mereka masih menyukai wanita.

Ia memutar matanya malas, "Kalau begitu akan kubuat suatu keajaiban. Eungg..

.

Tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

.

Haruskah kuulang sekali lagi?

.

Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan dengan pria ini. Aku berharap yang sebaiknya, tetapi aku berbicara yang sebenarnya."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu _ajusshi_~ aku sudah mengetahuinya." Kali ini Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya murung. Ia sudah mengira akan seperti ini. Setiap kali datang ketempat ini, pasti _ajusshi _itu akan berkata seperti itu. Ia bahkan sudah menghafalnya.

"Itu kau tahu!" Ujar sang _ajusshi_ kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu—"

BRAKK

"Kalau begitu mengapa tak mencari tahu?" Dengan sisa kesabarannya _ajusshi_ itu mencoba mengembalikan emosi yang sempat mencuat dengan pukulan telak didepan meja yang berada dihadapan mereka dan membuat Sungmin sedikit tercekat namun tak berani berkata banyak.

"Hahh—

.

aku akan menuliskan sebuah jimat untukmu." Dijilatnya jari tangannya sendiri lalu di lap kan tepat pada wajah yang berada di foto itu. Setelah itu ia menuliskan sesuatu dengan tulisan _hangul_ dengan tinta merah dibagian belakang foto. "Bawalah. Ini gratis! Tapi aku tidak dapat menjamin apa-apa."

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya takut lalu mengambil foto itu perlahan. "_N-ne. Go-goma-mawo ajuss-sshi_." Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu siap memutar kenop pintu yang berada dibelakangnya. Namun ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik.

"Apalagi hah? Cepat katakan!" Belum sempat Sungmin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tetapi _namja _itu sudah terlebih dahulu membentaknya. Dan mendengar bentakan darinya, Sungmin hanya menutup mata _foxy _indahnya.

Setelah dirasanya _ajusshi_ itu kini bernafas secara teratur akhirnya ia pun membuka mata dan mulutnya, "_Ajuss-sshi_ a-apakah se-se-setelah ini dia a-akan men-mencin-mencintaiku?" Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan susah payah menahan keringatnya melihat tatapan tajam nan jengah yang sangat terlukis jelas pada sorot mata _ajusshi_ itu.

'_Manis tapi babo'_

"Aku sudah katakan, bahwa aku tidak menjanjikan apapun Sungmin-ah,"

"_Ne_, sekali lagi _gomawo_ atas semuanya. Maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu. Lain kali tidak akan, _ajusshi_." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

'_Kau SELALU merepotkanku. Dan..a-apa? Lain kali? Tolong jangan datang lagi Sungmin-ah. Cukup ini yang terakhir. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah.'_

Sungmin lalu hendak membuka kembali kenop pintu sebelum suara _ajusshi_ itu memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-ah,"

"_N-ne_?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Kau tahukan bahwa dia tidak _gay_?"

Sungmin kembali menggangguk kikuk.

"_Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk mengubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

_._

Dan satu lagi, Sungmin-ah!"

.

"_N-ne_?"

.

.

.

" JANGAN TEMUI AKU LAGI !"

TO BE CONTINUED

Still Prolog

I will continue this fic if many people want to give first impression well. So review just like your heart say.

Thanks Before :D


	2. Chapter 2

This is KyuMin Fiction by UNKNOWN KMS

Inspirated from SBS Present 200 Pound Beauty

And the original story belong to YUMIKO SUZUKI

Trans Gender

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin and Lee Sung Soon_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : YAOI goes to GS, InnocentMin, ProfessionalKyu, OOC, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and they self, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : _"Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Doc. 2

.

.

"_Aahh..ouhh bukanh yangh ituh sayanghh"_

_._

"_Ya, begitu. Aku menyukainya. Pukul aku dengan sabuk aahh.."_

.

Desahan-desahan yang kalian dengar itu berasal dari ponsel yang sedang digenggam_nya_.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat ini? Haha aku sudah menduganya. Biar kuceritakan mengenai hal ini dan mungkin hal-hal yang lainnya.

_Nya _disini adalah Lee Sungmin. Ya, dia! Orang itu! _Namja_ penyuka warna _pink _dan berbagai macam barang-barang lain yang berbau sosok _yeoja. _Yang dilakukannya saat ini memang tepat seperti apa yang otak kalian tuju. Dia melayani pelayanan yang biasa orang awam sebutnya dengan pelayanan _phone sex._

Mengapa dia melakukan itu?

Karena kau tidak memerlukan tampang untuk pekerjaan ini dan dia juga harus menghasilkan uang banyak untuk _appa_-nya.

Uang untuk _appa_-nya?

Ah—sepertinya aku terlalu membuat rumit semua ini.

Baik, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus menghasilkan banyak uang untuk _appa_-nya karena secara duniawi seharusnya _appa_-nya lah yang harus menghasilkan uang banyak untuk anaknya—Sungmin. Tetapi itu hanyalah mayoritas. Dan kini Sungmin tidak hidup dalam mayoritas itu, melainkan minoritas.

_Appa _Sungmin sakit. Sakit yang tidak sembarang sakit menyerang fisik, tetapi mental. Ya, _appa_ Sungmin mengalami gangguan kejiwaan semenjak istrinya—_eomma_ Sungmin tentu saja—meninggalkannya mencari laki-laki lain yang dikiranya dapat menghidupinya lebih enak. Karena memang _appa_-nya Sungmin adalah seorang pengangguran setelah perusahaannya kalah saing dengan perusahaan lain saat itu dan bangkrut. Tentu saja atas kebangkrutannya itu Tuan Lee merasa frustasi dan 'beruntungnya' Nyonya Lee terus mengoceh sehingga membuatnya tambah frustasi. Tak cukup sampai disitu, tingkat kefrustasiannya itu kian memuncak sesaat setelah anak satu-satunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Sungmin mengaku bahwa dia _abnormal_—menyukai sesama jenis. Dan _gotcha_! Gilalah Tuan Lee setelah mengetahui istrinya pergi. Akhirnya, Sungmin membawa _appa_-nya kerumah sakit jiwa dan seringkali menjenguknya.

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya yang masih terdengar desahan-desahan halus dimeja dekat _Personal Computer_ dan mendudukan dirinya didepan alat elektronik canggih tersebut sembari menyulam baju hangat.

"_Aaahh..beritahu aku ukuran tubuhmu terutama dadamu..hnn,"_

"Cukup sekian untuk hari ini," Sahut Sungmin setelah mendengar pelanggan tetapnya ini bertanya yang menurutnya _'tidak-tidak'_. Karena yang jadi masalah disini, Sungmin tidak mempunyai tubuh seelok _yeoja_. Apalagi dada? Dia ini _namja_ yang kedua tonjolannya rata.

"_Ouhh.. aku..ahh..shhh,"_

"Ssstt..! Rahasia, hihi." Sungmin menanggapi dengan santai sambil terkikik geli mendengar desahan yang terdengar dari ponselnya.

"_Ku mohon! Hnn..aahh,"_

"Kau akan terkejut!" Ujar Sungmin menatap layar ponsel lalu mengambil boneka _barbie _yang berada didalam laci meja.

"_Ya, beritahu aku,"_

Sejenak Sungmin terdiam memandangi boneka _barbie _tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Sungmin menelusuri lekuk tubuh boneka _barbie _itu dengan jari mungilnya, "Dadaku 34 _inci..._"

.

"_Aahhh.."_

.

"Pinggang 24 _inci..."_

_._

"_Ouhhh ahh.."_

.

"Dan pinggul 36 _inci_,"

_._

"_Akkkhhh hah.."_

Mata _foxy _itu tidak beralih menatap intens setiap aluran tangan yang mengaliri setiap sudut tubuh pada boneka itu. Tatapan matanya seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia mempunyai mimpi suatu saat tubuhnya akan seperti milik boneka beruntung itu.

Dan desahan-desahan itu kembali terdengar seiring dengan kata-kata bohong yang keluar dari mulut menggoda Sungmin.

"Ah—" Sungmin memekik ketika sesuatu menyenggol pelan kakinya, "Bang!" Titah Sungmin kepada Gen, yang ternyata adalah anjing kecil husky peliharaannya.

"_Ada apa sayang aahh..?"_

Sungmin kembali memfokuskan dirinya kembali setelah Gen terduduk atas kata 'Bang' yang merupakan perintah yang sudah menjadi kontak bahasa antara _namja_ manis itu dengan _pet_-nya tentu saja.

"Oh tidak ada. Tak perlu khawatir. Seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Dimana istrimu? Tak ada dirumah, eoh?"

"_Aanhh ouhh dia sedang mandi,"_

Sungmin melirik sekilas kepada jam dinding yang menempel indah ditembok kamarnya. Jam tersebut membuat Sungmin meletakkan boneka _barbie _itu dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya.

"Malam-malam seperti ini mandi? Belum selesai masalahnya, hm?"

"_Emhh seperti itulah," _Suara desahan itu perlahan menghilang menyadari Sungmin tengah mengganti suasana.

"Sstt tenanglah."

"_..."_

"Haruskah kunyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu?" Sungmin sedikit bergeser untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"_Ah ne!"_

"_Igeon jinsimiya Baby neoro gadeukhan..._"

Akhirnya sepanjang malam itu Sungmin bernyanyi untuk menghibur pelanggan _phone sex_ nya. Yah seperti itulah, terkadang Sungmin pun tidak hanya memberikan kepuasan nafsu maya melainkan memberikan obat luka secara emosional. Tak apa, setidaknya Sungmin mendapatkan imbalan atas semua itu asal ia tetap bersembunyi. Biarlah hanya suaranya yang membuat semua orang berbahagia seperti saat ini.

Tetapi tunggu! Jangan salah paham. Pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan _phone sex_ hanya sekedar sampingan. Karena pekerjaan utamanya adalah seorang...

.

Penyanyi.

_._

Lebih tepatnya..

.

_Menyanyi untuk seorang penyanyi._

Terlalu rumit untuk mendeskripsikannya seorang diri? Mari kubantu.

Sungmin bekerja sebagai penyanyi dibelakang layar. Dia membantu penyanyi cantik untuk mengisi suaranya dengan suaranya. Penyanyi itu sangat cantik dan berbakat dalam melenggak lenggokan tubuhnya. Tetapi sayang, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki suara emas yang menjadi syarat utama menjadi seorang penyanyi. Oleh karena itu, Sungmin yang mengisi suaranya dan bersembunyi dibelakang layar dan penyanyi cantik itulah yang menunjukan dirinya diatas panggung besar nan megah dan membuat _audience _mengelu-elukan namanya seolah-olah ia seorang penyanyi bersuara emas yang hebat.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sungmin?

Sungmin mempunyai suara yang menyerupai suara _yeoja_. Lembut dan bahkan sangat lembut jika kau ingin tahu. Dan hei?! Memangnya selama ini kalian pikir pelanggan _phone sex_ nya itu seorang _gay_? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka mengira Sungmin adalah seorang wanita cantik nan elok. Tetapi setidaknya mereka hanya mengira. Karena dalam pelayanan _phone sex_ hanya suaralah yang dijadikan _service,_ bukan? Tentu saja. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sungmin menyukai pekerjaan tersebut.

_Karena kau tidak memerlukan tampang untuk pekerjaan ini._

Sungmin memiliki _volume _suara yang sama sekali tidak besar untuk sekedar memastikan dia seorang _namja_ atau bukan. Entah ada apa dengan Sungmin. Semua yang ada pada dirinya nyaris seperti _yeoja_. Hanya satu yang membuat semua ini sangat membingungkan.

Alat kelamin—mungkin?

Terbukti dari pertama ia mengikuti audisi tertutup untuk pekerjaannya. Mereka semua yang berada ditempat audisi itu sempat terpesona melihat Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Aishh lihatlah postur tubuhnya! Bokong itu benar-benar bulat, kaki jenjang yang selalu terhalang celana _jeans_, kulit putih mulus, leher yang indah namun terkutuknya jakun itu, hidung mancung, bibir _plump_ yang membentuk huruf 'M', mata _foxy_ yang seakan menghipnotis semua pasang mata yang menatapnya, suara indah bagai kaum Hawa dan..dan.. Aish! Lee Sungmin itu terlalu sempurna sebenarnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah kelebihan yang selalu ingin orang lain miliki. Cuman satu yang menjadi kekurangannya.

Dia bergender _MALE_.

Ya, semua yang berada ditempat itu sempat melongo melihat _profile _Lee Sungmin. Takut-takutnya ada salah pengetikan. Tetapi memang seperti itu. Semua asli dan benar tak ada salah sedikitpun. Sungmin benar-benar _yeoja_ yang menjelma menjadi _namja_. Ah, sungguh terlalu berlebihan pemikiran orang-orang disekitarnya.

Awalnya perusahaan SM _Entertainment_ tidak mengijinkan laki-laki untuk mengikuti audisi tertutup tersebut, karena tujuannya untuk mengisi suara seorang penyanyi _yeoja._ Tetapi mendengar informasi dari yang ternyata teman dekat seorang Lee Sungmin yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai pengiring suara pada setiap pertunjukan penyanyi-penyanyi, bahwa suara Lee Sungmin sangat memuaskan, akhirnya pihak _management_ pun mengijinkan dan hasilnyapun memang benar. Suara Sungmin sangat memuaskan dan menyerupai seorang _yeoja_.

***** TRANS GENDER *****

Suara dentuman musik pengiring makin terdengar kencang. Petikan _bass_ dengan perpaduan drum memegahkan acara yang menarik hampir seluruh perhatian masyarakat Negara Ginseng saat ini. Para penari latar modern dengan lincahnya menari-nari menghabiskan sedikit waktu menunggu sang bintang. Penataan lampu panggung yang baik semakin menambah kualitas konser penyanyi solo tersebut.

Teriakan nama seseorang dari para penggila penyanyi yang dalam hitungan menit akan menunjukan batang hidungnya pun kian meriah. Semua penonton yang dapat dikatakan tak terhitung jumlahnya pun mengayun-ngayunkan lampu panjang berwarna merah dengan semangat seakan tak peduli jika akan mengenai kepala seseorang yang saling berdesak-desakan dengannya. Setiap orang yang berdesak-desakan tersebut yang dapat kita sebut dengan _fans_ semakin menambah _volume_ teriakannya setelah seseorang yang di tunggu-tunggunya sebentar lagi akan muncul dari panggung yang indah nan megah tersebut dengan dibarengi suara drum yang kencang.

DUG DUG DUG !

"Huwaaaa ! Seo ! Seohyun ! Kau pasti akan cantik sekali...,"

"Kami mencintaimu, SEOHYUN !"

"Soehyun! Seohyun! Seohyun!"

"Seohyun! Seohyun! Seohyun!"

Seohyun. Itulah nama penyanyi yang kuceritakan tadi. Sangat cantik bahkan sangat cantik sehingga CEO dari SM Entertainment berusaha sebisa mungkin agar namanya dapat melejit tinggi dengan cara apapun. Termasuk menipu semua orang yang memenuhi gedung konser saat ini.

Di tempat lain dibelakang panggung seorang _namja_ manis terlihat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersembunyi tempatnya akan bernyanyi nanti. Ditempat itu, ia akan dapat melihat dengan jelas suasana panggung dengan penyanyi yang akan menyanyi dan menggerakan bibirnya sesuai dengan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan serta dapat melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang membuatnya bertahan dalam pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dan hati ini walau sekedar lewat layar _monitor_.

Ia—Sungmin kembali menata pakaiannya sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sungguh, hatinya kini berdebar kencang persis seperti musik yang terdengar diluar sana. Ia dengan celana _jeans_ dan kaos _pink_-nya menurut sahabatnya sangat terlihat manis itu. Kini, senyuman pun tersungging dibibir Sungmin. Ia menantikan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nanti.

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

_Namja _yang berperawakan tinggi dengan wajah sedikit _stoic _namun senyumannya sangat menawan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas karir pemeran utama dalam konser kali ini.

_Namja _itulah yang membuat Sungmin bertahan dalam pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga—Ah ! tidak! Semua pekerjaan memang menguras tenaga. Tetapi bagaiamana dengan hati? Pekerjaan, apakah harus menguras organ tubuh bagian dalam secara mental? Tidakkah itu diskriminasi? Aish baiklah. Pemikiran Sungmin kali ini terlalu hiperbola. Mungkin karena kerja jantungnya yang benar-benar mengajaknya beradu _argument_ saat ini. Tetapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya beradu _argument_. Ia harus cepat-cepat masuk dan bernanyi sesuai yang diintruksikan. Atau—ia mau organ tubuh bagian dalamnya itu sakit lagi akibat mendengar ocehan-ocehan tajam yang akan terdengar dari mulut singa seseorang yang menurut banyak orang diluar sana adalah penyanyi yang hebat. Karena demi apapun, Sungmin hanya bisa diam tanpa membantah.

Setelah menarik nafasnya Sungmin pun memasuki ruangan khusus tersebut. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun dari salah satu layar _monitor_ yang berada didepannya. Dan betapa senangnya Sungmin melihat kini Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum padanya. Oh Tuhan ! Senyuman itu lagi. Sungmin selalu ingin melihatnya. Kyuhyunnya begitu sangat tampan mengenakan kemeja putih yang dua dari kancing atasnya terbuka serta celana hitam polos. Dan jangan lupakan _earline_ yang bertengger dicupingnya. Memberikan kesan keren untuknya saat ini.

Ia tersadar dari kegiatannya memandangi pangerannya itu setelah suara drum bergedug sangat kencang menandakan seseorang yang dielu-elukan diluar sana akan muncul. Kyuhyun pun saat itu sekaan memberikan kode kepada Sungmin dengan menghitung menggunakan jarinya.

1

2

3

Pada hitungan tiga pun akhirnya Sungmin terfokus menatap layar _monitor _satunya lagi walau terkadang sedikit melirik kearah _monitor _yang menunjukan wajah pangerannya. Para penonton semakin ricuh melihat bintangnya muncul.

"Kya ! Seohyun ! Kau benar-benar cantik !"

"Seohyun ! Suaramu indah ! Merdu sekali ! Aku menyukainya ! _Saranghaeyo_ Seo!"

"Seohyun cantik ! Aku sangat menyukaimu !"

Seakan teriakan-teriakan orang diluar sana dianggapnya tak penting, Sungminpun kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan para _crew _yang lainnya mengatur pencahayaan serta _sound_ yang sedang digunakan. Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun. Seorang pria yang memberikannya alasan untuk hidup.

Kyu, kau tahu? Kau adalah pelitanya. Bolehkah Sungmin mencintaimu? Tidakkah kau mencintainya? Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak _gay_. Hancurkanlah egomu dan tataplah Sungmin. Dia sangat mencintaimu.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin teringat kata-kata yang belakangan ini selalu dipikirkannya.

"_Mwo? Kau menyukainya? Apa kau sudah gila, hyung?"_

_..._

"_Dia tidak gay sepertimu! Aku tak ingin hatimu terluka jika dia menolakmu nanti. Kumohon jangan katakan perasaanmu padanya."_

_..._

"_Walaupun baik aku atau kau belum memastikannya, tetapi aku sangat yakin bahwa Kyuhyun masih normal,"_

"_Tetapi dia selalu tersenyum padaku, Wook-ie. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?"_

"_Dia tersenyum pada siapapun, hyung!"_

"_Kalau begitu akan kubuat dia tersenyum hanya padaku. Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku, Ryeowook-ah,"_

"_Hyung, kumohon jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."_

_..._

"_Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Tiba-tiba Sungmin sedikit berfikir, setelah ingatannya membawa dirinya mengingat perkataan _ajusshi_ beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_Aishh benarkah? Dia berkata seperti itu, hyung?"_

"_Ne,"_

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mendengar sarannya itu? Jangan bilang kau akan mengikuti sarannya?"_

"_A-aku aku.. Aish! Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ingin melakukan trans gender. Untuk apa? Cih, memalukan! Aku bisa membuat Kyuhyun-ie menyukaiku dan tak mempersalahkan genderku tanpa harus melakukan kata-kata ajusshi tua itu,"_

"_SADARLAH HYUNG, KU MOHON!"_

"SADARLAH MIN, SUNGMIN? KAU MENDEGARKU?!" Sahut Kyuhyun panik sembari menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sedari tadi melamun menatapnya kosong tidak bernanyi.

Kyuhyun yang notabene nya sangat totalitas saat melakukan pekerjaannya, akhirnya dengan segala cara ia memeriahkan panggung agar menarik perhatian penonton dengan semburan api di sisi-sisi panggung dan memerintahkan kepada Seohyun agar segera berbalik.

Sungmin kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin sadar segera memberi intruksi untuk menyanyikan _reef_ lirik saat suara drum berdegum kencang. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya untuk membuat Sungmin agar tetap tenang dan tidak panik. Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana Sungmin tidak panik? Atas segala kecerobohannya dengan tidak profesionallitas ia hampir menghancurkan konser megah ini.

DUG

Setelah mendengar suara drum itupun akhirnya Sungmin kembali bernyanyi pada bagian _reef _dan Seohyun pun berbalik menghadap penggemarnya dan menggerakan bibirnya sesuai lirik lagu pop tersebut seolah-olah itu adalah suara aslinya.

Dan konser itupun kembali berjalan dengan lancar sampai lagu penutup dinyanyikan.

Seohyun keluar dari panggung menuju ke _restroom_ dengan tubuh dipenuhi keringat. _Asisstent-_nya pun segera menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Kerja yang bagus!"

"Haahh— bagus apanya..?!" Timpal Seohyun sembari melemparkan handuk kecil kesembarang arah. Sedangkan _asisstent_-nya hanya menatap Seohyun bingung.

PROK

PROK

"Wow ! Bagus Seo! Kau memang hebat!" Tak ayal semua orang yang berada di _restroom _itupun bertepuk tangan bangga atas konser yang menurut mereka berjalan lancar tersebut.

Didepannya terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan rekan-rekan pentingnya di SM _Entertainment_.

"Itu adalah pertunjukan yang bagus. Terima Kasih," Ujar satu dari dua orang yang sedang menatap bangga pada Kyuhyun.

Seohyun melihat Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan hendak berjalan mendekat. Tetapi setelah setengah jalannya menuju Kyuhyun, Seohyun melihat Sungmin yang berdiri membelakanginya sembari tersenyum kecil menatap Kyuhyun. Seohyun pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya menemui Kyuhyun dan malah mendekati Sungmin lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Lelah?"

Sungmin tercekat lalu menunduk tak berani menatap Seohyun.

"Kau tak punya cuping, eoh?"

Mendengar Seohyun berkata seperti itu, akhirnya Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun bahwa dia tidak lelah.

"Pernahkah kau memandang lekat Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya takut.

"Kau hampir mengacaukannya,"

"_Mianhe. _Aku hampir mengacaukannya.." Lirih Sungmin masih dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau pikir kau jauh lebih baik dariku, hm? Dia itu normal Sungmin-_sshi_," Seohyun mendelik kesal kepada Sungmin yang kini sedikit berani melawannya, Seohyun memandang Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia sedikit berdecih kesal setelahnya, "Cih, lain kali pakailah ROK jika kau menginginkannya."

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat Sungmin maupun Seohyun melihat kearahnya. Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _partner _tetap nya Kyuhyun. Kim Jong Woon.

Melihat Kyuhyun, akhirnya Seohyun pun kembali melanjutkan niatnya yang sempat tertunda untuk menemui _namja_ yang disukainya itu, "Kyuhyun-ie!" Seohyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menengok dan ikut tersenyum lalu ia pun mendekat kearah Seohyun.

"Kerja yang bagus!" Ujarnya sembari mengacak kecil rambut Seohyun dan terus berjalan. Membuat Seohyun memutar matanya bingung yang sekarang menjadi kesal karena melihat Kyuhyun malah mendekati Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin,

GREPP

"Kerja yang baik." Sungmin yang masih terkejut pun hanya menatap tak percaya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Sungmin, "Kau baik-baik saja? Oh Tuhan! Apa kau sakit? Aku sangat khawatir," Sahut Kyuhyun dengan raut cemasnya.

Seohyun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau harus banyak isti—" Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya Sungmin kembali memeluknya dengan senang.

"Hik!" Suara itu sudah menjadi ciri khas Sungmin jika memeluk seseorang. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang terkejut atas pelukan Sungmin padanya. Pelukannya sangat erat. Kyuhyun merasa ragu untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin tetapi alhasil tak lama kemudian setelah mendengar Sungmin terkikik senang, Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung dan membalas pelukan Sungmin, canggung.

Dan Seohyun? Oh jangan tanyakan dia. Dia sudah berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin beberapa detik yang lalu.

***** TRANS GENDER *****

"Tidakkah kau lihat tadi, Wook-ie? Dia mengacuhkan Seohyun dan memelukku?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Wook-ie itupun menatapnya intens, "Ya, aku melihatnya dengan jelas." Wook-ie atau yang bernama asli Ryeowook yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Sungmin yang membantu Sungmin mendapatkan pekerjaanya saat ini, memutar matanya malas.

Sebenarnya sempat terlintas dibenaknya, kalau saja waktu dapat diulang maka sungguh ia tak akan membantu Sungmin saat itu dan tidak membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan menjadi gila seperti ini, "Jadi menurutmu dia tertarik denganmu, _hyung_?" Ryeowook tersenyum merendahkan lalu kembali menyantap _haraki _dipiringnya.

Ya, Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang berada ditempat makan pinggir jalan untuk merayakan penerimaan gaji mereka.

"Itu adalah perasaan. Yang jelas dia sangat baik padaku," Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudahlah," Ryeowook menghirup nafas berat, "Ada tiga _type_ _wanita _bagi pria. Dengar! Yang cantik, mereka adalah harta karun," Ucapnya sembari menunjuk poster seorang wanita cantik yang ditempel pada tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dengan sumpitnya. "Yang biasa saja, mereka adalah sebuah hadiah dan yang buruk adalah sebuah penolakkan. Dan kau _hyung_? Termasuk wanitanya saja sudah bukan!"

"Wook-ie~ aku mempunyai intuisi seorang wanita," Ujar Sungmin sembari merajuk meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"_Itu hanya ilusimu, hyung. Sadarlah, pada dasarnya intuisi itu berasal dari gender yang dimiliki!"_

_Gender?_

TO BE CONTINUED

.

_Next Chapter_

"_Keluarkanlah semua perasaanmu, Min."_

_._

"_Kyu_—"

.

"_Mengerjakan dengan baik baru masuk hitungan," Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menatap Sungmin, "Sepertimu."_

_._

"_Dia sangat manis," Gigi putih itu kembali terlihat seiring dengan lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyinari wajahnya. Walau terhalang kaca, tetapi sungguh tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

_._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung terhadap rekan-rekannya, "Min, duduklah disampingku!"_

_._

"_Kau memberikannya padaku, jadi aku akan selalu mengenakannya." Ujar Sungmin lagi-lagi menunduk sambil tersenyum malu._

***** TRANS GENDER *****

Q : untuk author tolong jangan kebanyakan author pov nya jg kurang di tingkatkan alur percakapannya ne.

A: Maaf jika terlalu banyak Author POV. UNKNOWN KMS bukanlah seorang yang pandai menulis. Tetapi disini penulis akan berusaha belajar untuk memperbaik fiction ini. I hope you'll still like this fic. You know I new.

Q : o ya, yang suka sama kyuhyun oppa itu kan sungmin oppa kan?tapi knp masih ada kata - kata "Dia dan namja itu masih normal. Mereka bukan seorang gay",

A : 'Dia' yang dimaksud penulis adalah peramalnya.

Thanks for your comment. I will accept them. And I'm so sorry if I can't to reply your review. But, if you want to ask anything else, please via PM.

Thanks For :

**MsJongjin****, ****Cho Yui Chan****, ****nodomi****, ****cho hyekyung****, ****JOYeerrElpeu****, ****kerorokeyen****, ****Kyurin Minnie****, ****Kimimaki****, ****Kyuminsimple****, ****mingmiuu****, ****1307 kyumin****, ****baby ming****, ****Chikyumin****, ****Qniee love nest****, ****Kim soo nie****, ****Kanaya****, ****KyuNa Saranghae****, ****dha kyumin****.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is KyuMin Fiction by UNKNOWN KMS

Inspirated from SBS Present 200 Pound Beauty

And the original story belong to YUMIKO SUZUKI

Trans Gender

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin and Lee Sung Soon_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : YAOI goes to GS, InnocentMin, ProfessionalKyu, OOC, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and they self, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : _"Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Doc. 3

.

.

_Gender?_

Sungmin terdiam lagi-lagi mendengar kata laknat itu. Mengapa semuanya harus disangkut pautkan dengan _gender_, eoh? Bukankah cinta itu buta? Bukankah cinta tak memandang apapun? Kalau cinta ya cinta saja. Masa bodoh dengan semua cibiran orang-orang atau ocehan protes tidak mendukung dari sahabat terdekatnya ini. Yang jelas disini adalah, Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Ya benar seperti itu.

"Kau tak boleh hanya melihat perasaanmu saja,_ hyung_. Lihat juga perasaan Kyuhyun. Dia belum tentu—"

"_Gay_ sepertiku..." Sungmin menunduk lirih. Ia sudah tahu kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan Ryeowook dalam situasi seperti ini. Kalimat _dia belum tentu gay sepertimu_ nyaris setiap hari didengarnya. Kata-kata itu seolah makanan kecil yang Sungmin makan tiap harinya. "Apakah Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencintaiku? Bukankah kita sama-sama belum mengetahuinya? Mengapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku, Wook-ie? Aku akan baik-baik saja jika dia menolakku nanti."

'_Ditolak? Aku yakin baik-baik saja.'_

Sungmin tersenyum miris menatap Ryeowook yang ikut menundukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan lirih Sungmin.

"Aku hanya takut kau berbuat yang tidak seharusnya nanti, _hyung_." Ryewook menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau pikir aku akan berbuat apa nantinya, hm? Bunuh diri? Aishh aku masih waras, Ryeowook-ah," Sungmin akhirnya terkikik geli, walaupun jelas terlihat itu sangat dibuat-buat. "Ayo pergi dari sini," Sungmin bangkit dan menarik lengan Ryeowook. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berada lama-lama dalam suasana canggung nan dramatis seperti tadi.

Setelah membayar, akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat makan itu dan menyelusuri jalan ramai yang memang ramai dipenuhi banyak orang-orang yang butuh udara segar pada malam itu. Suara germercik air hujan tak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk menikmati malam ini, karena memang dipinggir jalanan kota Seoul tidak pernah sepi dari huru hara penduduknya, walaupun kita sama-sama tahu bahwa matahari sedang tak ingin menampakan sinarnya dan malah mengguyur bumi dengan air asin walau hanya gerimis kecil.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook kini kembali tertawa ringan disetiap langkah mereka menyelusuri jalanan itu. Sesekali mereka akan saling mencipratkan air hujan satu sama lain dari payung-payung yang mereka gunakan. Hingga akhirnya, tanpa Ryeowook sadari Sungmin telah berhenti disuatu tempat.

Sungmin memandang takjub kearah etalase toko pakaian yang memajangkan _dress_ selutut berwarna merah muda dengan pita dibagian lehernya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tetapi sungguh lihatlah senyuman yang tidak hilang-hilang itu. Membuat Ryeowook yang sekarang menyadari akan keterlambatannya, menatap Sungmin dan _dress_ itu bergantian. Tatapannya itu mengisyaratkan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terlontar sebelum Sungmin meluruskan semuanya kini.

"Ah~ haha aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, Wook-ah. Ayo!" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal melihat Ryeowook menyadari kebodohannya memandangi pakaian wanita. Dan agar suasana kembali nyaman seperti selayaknya, akhirnya Sungmin kembali menarik lengan Ryeowook.

Sungmin boleh polos, tetapi tidak dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook. Dia tidak akan sebodoh itu dan menganggap bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin. Ia hanya terlalu pintar dalam hal ini, sehingga ia lebih memilih diam tanpa berbicara apapun lagi. Karena jujur, iapun sangat muak jika harus terus mengoceh dengan kata-kata yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai disuatu tempat yang memang menjadi tujuan utama mereka malam ini. Kini mereka membaringkan tubuhnya tengkurap diranjang masing-masing sembari mendengar penjelasan dari sang pemberi pelayanan.

"Ini _Hakuna Matata_," Dengan sedikit terdengar rintihan dari Sungmin maupun Ryeowook, tetapi tak membuat sang _painter tatoo _itu berujar. Ia terus mengukir karyanya dipinggang keduanya yang berbentuk melingkar-lingkar hingga kecil lalu menjulang kebawah dan memutar sekali lagi, "Orang Afrika percaya ini akan mengabulkan permohonan mereka."

"_Ne._ Bagus sekali, _noona_." Sahut Sungmin sambil menatap contoh gambar yang berada tepat didepannya.

Setelah selesai, akhirnya Sungmin dan Ryeowook memandang takjub pinggang masing-masing. Dengan sesekali terdengar kikikan geli dari keduanya.

***** TRANS GENDER *****

"_In the moon lie, In the moon lie, We will see...!"_

Ryeowook beserta kedua rekan lainnya sedang mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan Sungmin saat ini. Lagu yang akan mengisi album ke-2 Seohyun.

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya melihat Kyuhyun datang dan memperhatikannya dari luar ruangan rekam. Melihat Kyuhyun menyemangatinya dengan mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya keatas, membuat Sungmin semakin bersemangat menyanyikan lagu _Stand Bye Me_ itu.

"_And darling, darling, stand by me!"_ Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengarahkan kedua tangannya tepat kearah Kyuhyun saat menyanyikan lirik bagian tersebut. Kyuhyun pun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sekarang terlihat salah tingkah dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, semua pengiring keluar begitupun dengan para _crew _lainnya. Menyisakan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin berdebar tak menentu.

"Apa kau gugup?" Ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

DEG

Sungmin sangat tercekat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini? Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia sudah menyadari perasaan Sungmin padanya? Apakah ini suatu kepedulian?

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun membicarakan topik yang berkaitan dengan—

"Keluarkanlah semua perasaanmu, Min."

DEG DEG DEG

A—pa? Kyuhyun bicara apa? Apakah bagian yang ini adalah suatu peluang agar ia mengatakan semua perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun? Dan sebuah penerang bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya? Apa sekarang saatnya Sungmin mengutarakannya? Ya! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Sekarang saatnya..

"Kyu —" Sungmin hendak angkat bicara dan memberitahu Kyuhyun isi hatinya, tetapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menyentuh bahu Sungmin dengan sorot mata yang sayu.

"Kau tadi itu kurang penghayatan. Resapilah lagunya. Kau tak usah merasa gugup. Keluarkanlah semua perasaanmu. Oh—ayolah Min..."

_._

_Nyuutttt_

.

Sakit. Itulah rasanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak sedang membicarakan apa yang ada dibenaknya kini. Miris sekali, ia tahu itu. Tapi Sungmin berusaha kuat dan tetap tersenyum. Kyuhyun_nya _itu memang sosok yang profesionalitas.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang terus memberikan komentarnya. Dan mendengar semua itu, Sungmin yang hanya diam memegang botol air mineralnya kuat-kuat.

Tak lama kemudian, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya mengambil botol air mineralnya itu dan langsung meminumnya. Aishh! Tidak! Sungmin tidak mungkin marah. Ia bahkan merasa sangat senang. Senang ! Oh Tuhan ! Kita hampir saja melewati ini. Jantung Sungmin benar-benar bekerja dua kali lebih cepat saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun..?

"Ini adalah bagian yang _vital_, Min. Cobalah rasakan _ritme_nya.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengembalikan botol air mineral itu ketangan Sungmin kembali. Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru sembari memegangi bibir botol tersebut.

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun hanya larut dalam kebisuan dalam mobil yang sedang dikemudikan Kyuhyun. Ya ! Benar ! Kalian tahu betapa senang dan tak sabarnya Sungmin untuk memberitahu Ryeowook bahwa Kyuhyun mengantarnya pulang saat ini? Hey! Resapilah!

KYUHYUN MENGANTARNYA PULANG.

Aishh! Lama-lama dia bisa gila jika jantungnya terus menerus bermain lompat tali seperti ini. Percakapan apa yang harus dimulainya? Tidak, jangan! Pertahankanlah eksistensimu Lee Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada kegiatan apapun, akhirnya Sungmin mengambil pena serta buku tangga lagu ditasnya. Ia mulai menggambar sesuatu dikertas tersebut. _Hakuna Matata._

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas. Jujur ia pun merasa tak nyaman dalam suasana canggung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi ia mencoba mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ya setidaknya untuk menormalkan suasana ini,

"Dia mencoba dengan keras," Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk fokus dalam kegiatan menyetirnya kali ini. "Apa mencoba dengan keras cukup? Semua orang melakukan itu," Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin pun tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum dalam diam dan lebih memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Mengerjakan dengan baik baru masuk hitungan," Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menatap Sungmin, "Sepertimu."

Wah dengarkah kalian? Barusan Kyuhyun memujinya? Lihatlah wajah Sungmin sekarang. Saking merahnya, sampai-sampai mobil pun tak dapat membedakan mana kepiting rebus dan mana wajahnya. Mobil?

Sungmin tertunduk malu mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Teruskan kerja bagus itu, aku percaya padamu!" Sahut Kyuhyun kemudian.

Oh Tuhan ! Mengapa harapannya semakin tinggi saja saat ini?

Tanpa sadar, akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu gedung yang bagi Sungmin sangat tak asing. Bukan rumahnya. Melainkan rumah _appa_-nya. Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

CKITT

Mobil itu berhenti.

"_Go-gomawo _atas tumpangannya." Sungmin mengucapkan itu dengan susah payah.

"Ah—_Cheonmanaeyo_." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. Sembari celingak celinguk memperhatikan gedung tersebut. "Siapa yang kau kunjungi, Min-ah?"

"Engg..seseorang yang aku cintai."

Mendengar penuturan Sungmin, keduanya tertawa renyah.

BRAKK

Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun keduanya tercekat mendengar gebrakan dari kaca mobil di sebelah Sungmin. Mereka dapat melihat seorang _namja_ tua tersenyum gila kepada mereka. Tersenyum gila? Orang gila pasti senyumannya juga gila bukan?

"Siapa dia?" Kejut Kyuhyun tak lama kemudian.

_Namja_ yang lebih pantas kita panggil _ajusshi_ itu seakan mengajak berbicara kepada Sungmin, "Periksa aku! Periksa aku!"

Sungmin hanya gelagapan tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada Kyuhyun. Ia pun bingung saat ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian muncul dua _namja_ lain yang mengenakan baju serba putih lalu membawa masuk paksa _ajusshi_ itu sebelum membungkuk kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun selayaknya orang minta maaf.

Sungmin menghirup nafas kikuk lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya, "Maaf. Selamat tinggal." Ia pun hendak membuka pintu mobil sebelum Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

Aih mungkin setelah ini Sungmin pun akan gila dan menyusul _appa_-nya untuk menginap digedung megah ini.

"Tunggu. Engg...aku ada pesta ulang tahun besok, jangan lewatkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum kaku kepada Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itupun kembali menunduk dan tersenyum. Menandakan ia akan datang.

Musik klasik yang berasal dari ponsel itu terdengar sangat merdu dan cocok untuk mengiringi kegiatan dansa seorang _appa_ dan anaknya. Inilah kegiatan lain Sungmin jika sudah malam. Berdansa bersama _appa_ tersayang.

Ia tersenyum dibalik punggung _namja_ tua itu.

Mungkin sekarang ia dan semua orang tahu, bahwa dia sedang berdansa dengan _appa_-nya. Tetapi tidak bagi _namja_ tua itu—_appa_ Sungmin. Baginya, ia sedang berdansa dengan istrinya.

"_Yeobo?_ Bagaimana Sungmin?" Tanya _appa_ Sungmin kepadanya tanpa berhenti berdansa.

"Kukatakan padamu. Dia menjadi seorang penyanyi," Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. "Dan dia sedang jatuh cinta, hihi."

"_Yeobo?_ Memang _yeoja _mana yang berhasil menaklukan hatinya?" Kini _appa_-nya berhenti berdansa dan memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Ayo kembali berdansa," Sungmin tersenyum miris, lalu memeluk _appa_-nya dan kembali berdansa.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat _namja_ yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

"Dia sangat manis," Gigi putih itu kembali terlihat seiring dengan lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyinari wajahnya. Walau terhalang kaca, tetapi sungguh tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tak sadar Kyuhyun sedikit melirik sekilas kearah kursi depan sampingnya. Membayangkan bahwa tadi Sungmin baru saja duduk manis dikursi itu. _Memori_ nya kembali mengingat bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena pujiannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, eoh?

Entahlah ia pun tak tahu pasti mengenai sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak lincah dalam hatinya jika berada dalam jarak dekat bersama Sungmin. Ini terlalu rumit baginya asal kalian tahu saja. Tetapi satu yang selalu menjadi kesimpulan yang ia yakini setelah lama bergulat dalam hatinya akan semua ini.

Rasa ini hanya sebatas rasa bangganya terhadap Sungmin. Ya mungkin tak akan jauh. Karena Kyuhyun memang memegang teguh pemikiran itu semenjak Sungmin bekerja dengannya. Walau terkadang sesuatu yang aneh itu sering mencoba keluar dari tempatnya.

Tak sengaja, matanya menemukan benda semacam buku yang sudah pasti bukan miliknya. Diambilnya buku itu dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sambil tetap fokus mengendalikan tangan kirinya untuk mengemudi.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat buku yang diketahuinya pasti punya Sungmin. Buku tangga lagu _Stand Bye Me_ dengan banyak sekali gambar melingkar-lingkar. Itukah yang Sungmin gambar saat bersamanya tadi?

"Menggemaskan."

***** TRANS GENDER *****

Sungmin memandang puas menatap baju hangat yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu _namja_ manis itu. Hari ulang tahun pangerannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dipeluknya baju hangat itu. Bagi Sungmin ini akan menjadi hadiah yang pas untuk Kyuhyun. Seandainya ia tahu bahwa Sungmin benar-benar menyalurkan rasa hangat dari cintanya kepada baju itu. Sungmin membayangkan bagaimana nanti Kyuhyun saat memakai baju hangat berwarna biru tua itu? Demi bumi dan seisinya, pasti Kyuhyun akan sangat tampan. Ia pun terkikik senang dan dipeluk lagi dan lagi baju hangat yang nanti malam akan diberikannya itu.

CEKLEK

Sungmin menatap kearah pintu rumah kecilnya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum mengetahui seseorang yang sangat-sangat tak asing baginya.

"Wook-ie?" Sungmin meletakan baju hangat itu ditempat duduknya dan berdiri menghampiri Ryeowook. Kini Sungmin menyernyitkan alisnya melihat Ryeowook membawa kotak besar seperti kado.

"Ada paket untukmu, _hyung._" Ucap Ryeowook lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disofa tempat Sungmin duduk tadi sembari membawa kotak besar itu."Sungmin, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Kenakan mantel ini ke pesta ulang tahunku. Cho Kyuhyun...

Cho Kyuhyun?" Tatap Ryeowook kepada Sungmin yang terlihat sangat senang sesaat setelah mendengar pesan yang dibacakan Ryeowook. Pesan yang diselipkan kedalam kotak tersebut.

Ryeowook memperhatikan mantel yang sekarang sedang diperhatikan Sungmin dalam pegangannya. Sebuah mantel berwarna _pink._

Sungguh konyol! Pikir Ryeowook.

Tak lama Ryeowook merebut mantel itu dan memperhatikannya lekat, "Apa ini? Sebuah lelucon? Walaupun kau suka memakai kaos pink, tetapi jika mantel?"

Direbutnya kembali mantel itu oleh Sungmin dan ia segera mencobanya. Dan setelah mantel itu selesai menyelimuti tubuhnya, Ryeowook pun hanya tersenyum merendahkan. "Aku tak yakin, _hyung._"

***** TRANS GENDER *****

Club malam itu sunggh ramai malam ini. Dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah berpesta menikmati malam mereka. Di _ballroom_ ini siapapun dapat melihat banyaknya _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ tengah berdesak-desakan menikmati alunan musik yang menurut mereka sangat mengasyikan. Tetapi setidaknya itu hanya menurut mereka. Dan tidak dengan Sungmin. Ia sungguh merasa risih ingin cepat-cepat menemukan ruangan yang seakan ruangan itu akan membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Tidak sama dengan disini. Aishh tempat ini sungguh menjijikan baginya.

Setelah ikut berdesak-desakan akhirnya Sungmin pun menemukan ruangan itu dan segera membukanya. Ia melihat sebuah meja rendah namun besar dengan dikelilingi rekan-rekan Kyuhyun yang sudah dihapalnya tengah bercanda gurau. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri duduk tepat dikursi induk dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya merasa ada yang membuka pintu segera menengok dan terpaku melihat Sungmin yang berdiri menggunakan mantel _pink_ dan satu kotak kecil ditanganya. Sungmin hanya menunduk menunggu Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar cibiran-cibiran dan kikikan geli dari rekan-rekan Kyuhyun. Mereka sungguh tak habis pikir dengan seseorang yang mematung dipintu itu.

Sungmin terlihat sangat _effeminate._ Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini mereka menganggap wajar jika Sungmin hanya mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna _pink._ Semacam kaos mungkin? Karena hal semacam itu memang sudah marak. Tetapi yang benar saja jika dengan mantel? Apa dia itu tidak punya pikiran, hah? Dia itu seorang _namja._

Semua menyadari itu termasuk Kyuhyun dan terkecuali Sungmin. Ia menatap semuanya dengan tatapan _mengapa memandangiku seperti itu?_ Salahkanlah Sungmin yang memang terlalu polos.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mencoba merubah suasana kembali dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk didekatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung terhadap rekan-rekannya, "Min, duduklah disampingku!"

Akhirnya Sungmin pun duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan memberikan kotak yang tadi dipegangnya. "Untukmu!"

"Ah—kau tidak seharusnya, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menerima kotak tersebut dan membukanya. "Hm aku menyukai ini. _Gomawo_, Min."

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan? Lepas saja mantel itu dan buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin." Kyuhyun yang merasa rekan-rekan nya masih terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin, mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan menyuruh Sungmin melepas mantel itu sembari berbisik. Mungkin jika Sungmin melepas mantel _pink_-nya itu, maka rekan-rekannya akan berhenti mencibir Sungmin _effeminate._

"Kau memberikannya padaku, jadi aku akan selalu mengenakannya." Ujar Sungmin lagi-lagi menunduk sambil tersenyum malu.

UHLUK

Kyuhyun tersendak dari minumnya. "_Mwo_?"

Lagi dan lagi Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

CKLEK

Seorang _namja_ datang dengan membawa sekotak besar yang dihiasi pita, "Dia datang." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka, "Apa dia ratunya? Kau tak perlu mengumumkannya!"

Lalu _namja_ itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan beranjak keluar dengan sebelumnya ia menunduk hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja dia masuk!" Ujar Kyuhyun geram.

Setelah _namja_ itu keluar, Seohyun datang dengan senyum merendahkan menatap Sungmin. Semua yang berada diruangan itu terdiam menatap Seohyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

Hey tentu saja! Mantel yang digunakan Seohyun sama persis dengan yang digunakan Sungmin.

Seohyun berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang ikut terdiam. Ia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang masih kosong. Kini siapapun dapat melihat jika disisi kiri kanan Kyuhyun terdapat dua mantel yang sama dengan _gender_ yang berbeda. Semua terdiam dengan Sungmin yang menundukan wajahnya malu. Sedangkan Seohyun? Terlihat senyum kemenangan dibibirnya.

Dan selanjutnya, cibiran itu kembali meramaikan suasana diruangan tersebut. Dengan Sungmin yang tentu saja menjadi bahan cibiran dan Seohyun yang dielu-elukan. Ya. Semua orang yang berada disitu membanding-bandingkan antara Sungmin dengan Seohyun.

_Seohyun yang sangat cocok dengan mantel itu, malam ini sangat terlihat cantik. Karena dia memang cocok memakai mantel itu. Mantel pink memang pantas jika yeoja yang memakainya._

Begitulah cibiran yang terdengar jelas oleh cuping Sungmin. Ia tersenyum miris. Dan merasa tak bisa menahan air matanya, akhirnya Sungmin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semua tersenyum merendahkan, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadari apa maksud dari semua ini. Seohyun itu benar-benar...

"Kau sungguh lucu! Sebodoh apa kau bisa melakukan semua itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu," Kyuhyun kini sedang mencuci mukanya di _wastefel_ toilet dengan Seohyun yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya menyindirnya sembari tak menatap Seohyun sedikitpun. Ia terlalu fokus menatap cermin besar yang memantulkan lukisan wajah tampannya. "Aku ingin hidup dengan hasil. Tapi kau tak pernah membantu. Itu adalah masalah untukku. Nona cantik yang menyusahkan,"

"Si JALANG itu membuatku kesal," Teriak Seohyun sembari menatap pantulan Kyuhyun dicermin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Seohyun lekat, "Kalau begitu, kau yang bernyanyi!"

Seohyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau pikir aku sudah tak waras, eoh? Kau tak harus mengingatkan dia. Memangnya persimpangan macam apa dia itu? Biarkan saja dia. Berterima kasihlah dia sudah datang untuk kita." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Bukannya melunak, Seohyun malah semakin geram jika kembali mengingat wajah polos Sungmin.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan, _arraso?_"

Kini Seohyun mulai menitikan air matanya kesal. Dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang menatapnya santai. "Kenapa kau menangis? _Waeyo_? Sungminlah yang seharusnya menangis. Dia sangat berbakat tetapi berkelainan dalam sifat dan mental akan _gender_-nya. Kau tidak berbakat tetapi cantik dan _sexy_. Ku akui Sungmin pun memang manis, tetapi aku tidak _gay_. Aku masih menyukai wanita, sepertimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin jika Sungmin menjadi _yeoja_, barulah kau waspada." Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh sembari menghapus jejak tangis Seohyun.

Seohyun ikut tersenyum remeh mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, "Tetapi tak mungkin Sungmin berubah menjadi wanita. Dan aku tak perlu waspada, Kyuhyun-ie."

"Dia ada untukmu, Seo. Dengarlah, kami hanya menggunakan dia. Kau mengerti?"

Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas. Tetapi ia mencoba untuk memeluk Seohyun kembali. "Baik-baiklah padanya. Karena jika dia pindah, berakhir sudah."

Dibalik punggung Seohyun, dapat dilihat mata Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu. Ternyata rasanya sesakit ini, jika membohongi perasaan sendiri. Ya! Bohong pastinya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tak menyukai Sungmin. Sakit pastinya jika harus mencibir seseorang yang kita cintai.

Apa? Cintai? Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, eoh?

Betul! Sesuatu yang aneh itu akhirnya keluar juga dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun memang baru menyadari perasaannya saat ini. Ia mencintai Sungmin. Sejak pertama Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, ia sudah tertarik pada _namja_ manis itu. Tatapan matanya seakan sukses membuat Kyuhyun mati detik itu juga. Kulitnya yang putih seputih susu membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi sungguh, sulit untuknya mengakui apa yang berada didalam hatinya. Ia memilih mempertahankan egonya, bahwa dia tidak _gay _selama ini_. _Biarlah sekarang seperti ini dulu. Biarlah ini terjadi untuk terakhir kalinya.

Karena setelah ini, Kyuhyun akan berusaha mengungkapkannya pada Sungmin.

Tetapi sayangnya, semua sudah terlambat Tuan Cho!

Saking asyiknya kalian berpelukan ah—tidak lebih tepatnya, saking asyiknya Seohyun memelukmu, tanpa kalian sadari seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada dekat pintu keluar. Seseorang itu berhasil keluar dari tempat itu tanpa disadari oleh kedua sejoli—yaitu kalian— yang menurutnya sedang memadu kasih tersebut. Seseorang yang mengenakan mantel _pink _dengan luka sayatan dihatinya. Dan kini ia berjalan gontai dengan air yang membasahi pipinya. Terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang disekitar yang masih menikmati alunan musik dibawah kemerlap-kemerlip lampu, ah bahkan cupingnya saja sekarang sudah tuli untuk sekedar mendengar dentuman musik tersebut. Ia hanya terus mencari celah untuk keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya dan mencari tempat yang damai untuk mengeluarkan dengan puas air mata yang sudah meronta-ronta minta dikeluarkan.

Karena yang berada didalam pikirannya kini, adalah bagaimana bisa untaian kalimat itu dalam sekejap mengahancurkan pertahanannya?

Karena yang berada didalam hatinya kini, adalah rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan.

Ya. Lee Sungmin mendengar semua ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!

"_Dia sangat berbakat tetapi berkelainan dalam sifat dan mental akan gender-nya.."_

"_Ku akui Sungmin pun memang manis..."_

"_...tetapi aku tidak gay."_

"_Mungkin jika Sungmin menjadi yeoja..."_

"..."

"_...intuisi itu berasal dari gender pada dasarnya!"_

"_..."_

"_Cih, lain kali pakailah rok jika kau menginginkannya,"_

"_..."_

"_Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

_Trans Gender?_

"**Jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, menjadi milikku seutuhnya, maka akan aku lakukan."**

Dan biarkanlah keegoisannya yang menguasai tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks For Review.


	4. Chapter 4

This is KyuMin Fiction by UNKNOWN KMS

Inspirated from SBS Present 200 Pound Beauty

And the original story belong to YUMIKO SUZUKI

Trans Gender

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin and Lee Sung Soon_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : YAOI goes to GS, InnocentMin, ProfessionalKyu, OOC, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and theyselves, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : _"Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Doc. 4

.

.

*****TRANS GENDER*****

Seorang _angel_ kini benar-benar rapuh. Ia kehilangan sayapnya. Malaikat yang begitu suci hatinya kini menangis terdiam. Ia hanya menempelkan perekat yang sudah menemani harinya hanya untuk menutup semua celah yang menyilaukan istana kecilnya. Bahkan sinar yang menurutnya menyilaukan selalu saja membawa udara yang menyesakkan kedalam paru-paru kecilnya. Membuatnya ingat bahwa dunia luar sudah berteriak dengan jelas bahwa mereka mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu jijik kepadanya.

Pemuda itu jijik.

Jijik kepadanya.

Tentu. Kepadanya.

"Hikss,,"

Tangisan yang terlontar secara naluriah itu membuatnya semakin sesak. Semakin sesak sehingga rasanya lebih baik tak usah bernafas saja.

"Hikss..A-aku tidak bisa hikss.. lebih bahagia dari hanya bermimpi tentangmu, hikss hikss."

Tidak mungkin. Siapa yang berani membuatnya menangis hingga membuat keindahan matanya terhalangi? Siapa yang berani membuatnya menangis hingga membuat keindahan senyumnya terhalangi? Siapa yang berani membuatnya menangis hingga membuat kebahagiaannya terhalangi? Apa menurutmu kini Tuhan tak adil, _nae angel_?

"Hikss..Bahkan jika tidak berlangsung lama, terimakasih sudah membuatku bahagia,"

Ternyata berbeda. Karena sekalipun kebahagiannya terhalangi, seorang _angel_ akan tetap berterimakasih.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Matanya terlelap.

Sungmin menidurkan tubuh mungilnya terlentang dengan sebuah botol minuman yang ia pegang dengan erat oleh kedua tangannya. Ia tidak menghiraukan air pipa yang sengaja dibocorkannya membasahi istananya semakin deras. Bakan ia berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya ketika suara teleponnya berbunyi. Ya, dia berusaha dan sangat berusaha ketika suara seseorangpun tercerna oleh kedua cupingnya.

_Titttt.._

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia mencoba mengacuhkan seseorang yang sudah pasti pelanggan setia _phone sex_-nya. Ia berusaha dengan mencoba memandangi botol minuman yang digenggamnya. Ia tersenyum manis. Ia teringat dengan Kyuhyun yang waktu itu merebut botol itu dengan memaksa tanpa meminta ijin darinya terlebih dahulu. Sungmin ingat betul ekspresi wajah frustasi Kyuhyun saat mengomentarinya kurang merasakan _ritme _sembari terus meneguk air didalam botol mineral tersebut.

"_Ini adalah bagian yang vital, Min. Cobalah rasakan ritmenya.."_

Sungmin terus menerus tersenyum dengan manisnya sehingga melupakan sesorang yang kini berteriak jengkel karena tak kunjung mendengar suara _namja _mungil itu, dan begitu patut dikasihani akhirnya terdengar desahan lelah darinya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang malah tambah bersemangat mengingat betapa tampan pangerannya. Tersimpan dengan baik bagaimana bodohnya dia saat itu karena menyangka Kyuhyun menyukainya. Haha bodoh bukan? _Angel_ yang bodoh.

"Hei mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, kan'? Kkk~" Sungmin meraba-raba bibir botol tersebut. Ia tetap menunggingkan senyumannya walau dia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi air itu akan menyapanya.

"_Kau pikir aku sudah tak waras, eoh? Kau tak harus mengingatkan dia. Memangnya persimpangan macam apa dia itu? Biarkan saja dia. Berterima kasihlah dia sudah datang untuk kita."_

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan jika kalian melihatnya. Bibir yang tengah tersenyum itu sedikit bergetar dengan mata yang menahan sesuatu. "Benar. Dia itu masih waras. Jadi mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, kan?" Sungmin bermonolog seolah-olah botol mineral itu dapat berbicara. "Di-a...ti-dak...me-nyu-ka-i-ku..." Lirih Sungmin. "Aku benar, kan?" Senyumannya belum memudar. Tapi..

Sungmin seketika melebarkan matanya. Ia terduduk dan mulai panik. "Tapi bagaimana jika aku salah? Bukankah _appa _mengajarkanku untuk tidak berburuk sangka? Siapa tahu kan' aku salah dengar? Oh Tuhan..apa saat itu aku salah dengar? Apa cupingku mulai tuli?" Kini nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ia benar-benar takut jika benar ia berburuk sangka terhadap pangerannya. "_Mianhe_ Kyuhyun-_ie_..mianhe _appa_..aku telah berburuk sangka.."

Sungmin. Sosok _angle _yang polos, bukan?

"Hikss_..mianhe..nae sarang_ Kyuhyun_-ie_?" Ia kembali menangis sembari memeluk erat botol mineral tersebut. Dan kembali tersenyum.

"_Dia sangat berbakat tetapi berkelainan dalam sifat dan mental akan gender-nya.."_

_._

"_Ku akui Sungmin pun memang manis..."_

_._

"_...tetapi aku tidak gay."_

.

Benarkah ia salah dengar? Lalu siapa yang melontarkan kalimat menyayat tersebut?

.

"_Mungkin jika Sungmin menjadi yeoja..."_

"..."

"_...intuisi itu berasal dari gender pada dasarnya!"_

"..."

"_Cih, lain kali pakailah rok jika kau menginginkannya,"_

"..."

"_Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Perlahan namun pasti senyuman manis itu memudar dan berganti dengan air yang kini semakin turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia genggam dengan erat botol mineral tersebut. Mata sang _angel_ kini mulai memerah kentara menggambarkan begitu rapuhnya dia saat ini. Ia tutup kembali kedua kelopak matanya untuk sekedar menahan emosi yang memaksanya untuk memperbolehkannya keluar. Tapi itu tidak boleh. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi seorang _angel_ kepada _appa_-nya.

"Hah~ sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Angkat telponnya. Istriku sedang mandi. Mungkin aku akan bercinta dengannya. Ah! Aku mendengar suaramu tadi. Kau dimana? Ayolah~ untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku harus fokus terhadap operasi plastik pasienku, sayang~"

DEG

Kedua mata teduh itupun kian memerah. Seperti baru saja berkenalan dengan seseorang yang bersifat _Evil_, Sungmin lagi lagi tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih jelas terlihat seperti sebuah seringaian.

Seringai?

Sungmin menyeringai?

Tidak mungkin. Akankah kini sesosok _angle_ yang rapuh akan mulai menunjukkan sosok _Evil_ yang berada pada lubuk hatinya yang pailng dalam?

Kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan bahkan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak kenyataan? Malaikat sekalipun enggan. Bagimana dengan manusia? Terlebih manusia yang polos. Manusia polos yang kini rapuh akan kepolosannya.

Tapi biarkanlah Sungmin meraih kebahagiaannya dengan caranya sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun yang berhak ikut campur dan menghalangi kekuatan tekad dari sosok _angle_ yang polos ini.

"Jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, menjadi milikku seutuhnya, maka akan aku lakukan."

_Dan biarkanlah keegoisannya yang menguasai tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu._

*****TRANS GENDER*****

"...dan bisakah _sanjangnim_ membuat itu menjadi nyata?" Lontar Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sungguh sebuah cerita! Jangan bilang kau mengarangnya," Dokter tersebut berusaha menolak secara halus keinginan seseorang yang menurutnya gila, mungkin? Bagaimana orang itu bisa datang ketempatnya untuk melakukan pergantian alat kelamin? Dia memang seorang dokter bedah. Namun bedah plastik! Bukan bedah _gender_ tentunya.

Oh Tuhan Lee Sungmin! Walaupun sisi _Evil_ mu telah terbebas tetapi sisi polosmu tak akan pernah hilang rupanya. Ck'

"Kumohon.."

Dokter itu kembali menggeleng. Ia frustasi saat ini. Bukan! Sebenarnya dia bisa saja melakukan pembedahan kelamin. Tetapi..

Ia menghela nafas berat sembari terus berfikir.

"Keinginanmu bisa. Semua yang kulakukan hanya memindahkan tanda luka dari jiwamu yang terluka," Ya. Kini dokter tersebut mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Sungmin dan berharap Sungmin membatalkan niatnya. Tetapi jika ia lihat dengan lekat kedua _orbs_ milik Sungmin, tidak ada keraguan didalamnya.

"Berapa mahal?" Tutur Sumin yang sukses membuat dokter itu membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Aku seorang _Uisa_, bukan pelaku bisnis, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_."

"Mahalkah?" Ia semakin terkejut dengan penuturan Sungmin yang kesekian kalinya. "_Sanjangnim_, aku akan membayar _sanjangnim_ dengan setiap sen dengan bunga.." Jelas sekali bahwa namja ini tidak bermain-main dengan perkataannya. Dia mulai tertarik. "Tapi..bisakah aku membayarnya dengan kartu kredit?"

Bagai dihantam dari langit ketujuh setelah terbang bebas. Itulah yang dirasakan dokter malang tersebut.

"_M-mwo_?" _WTH_, Lee Sungmin? Apa katamu? Kartu Kredit?

Dokter itu jengah. Ia sangat jengah. Oh tidak, apa kalian merasa _de javu_ dengan situasi seperti ini?

_Tittt..._

Tiba-tiba sang dokter memencet sebuah tombol pada telponnya, "Nona Kim?"

"_Ya_?"

"Bisakah kau tunjukan _namja _ini jalan keluarnya?" Ucapnya sembari memicingkan mata kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar dan melihatnya pun menggeleng lemah. Ia mulai bernyanyi untuk menenangkannya. "_Igeon jinsimiya Baby neoro gadeukhan..."_

DEG

Tidak! Ini lebih kejam dari rasanya bagai dihantam dari langit ketujuh setelah terbang bebas.

'_Bukankah ini lagu kesukaanku? Dan selama ini yang sering menyanyikannya adalah pelayan phone sex-ku. Suara ini...apa dia..?'_ Batin dokter itu panik. Ia masih terkejut sembari memandangi _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini.

"Tidakkah _sanjangnim_ mengenali suaraku? Haruskah aku mengatakan berapa besar ukuran dadaku, pinggangku, pinggulku? Ah iya! Apa _sanjangnim_ bercinta setelah istri _sanjangnim_ mandi semalam?" Tanya Sungmin dengan kepala yang ia miringkan seolah ia benar-benar bertanya, bukan meremehkan. Dan kini Sungmin menunjukan sebuah pita kaset yang berupa rekaman suara dokter tersebut ketika mendesah. Kini dokter tersebut benar-benar terlihat panik sekarang.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka tiba-tiba menampilkan sesosok wanita yang dipanggil oleh dokter tersebut beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"HEY! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN OPERASI MATA PADA PASIEN YANG KEMARIN ITU? PARAH SEKALI," Katanya kepada seseorang yang membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba tersebut dengan raut kebingungan mencoba agar Sungmin menyembunyikan pita kaset itu barang sebentar saja. Sedangkan Sungmin terlihat acuh tak acuh dan dengan santainya ia kembali menaikkan tangannya yang sedang memegang benda terkutuk bagi dokter tersebut. "HEY! HEY! DAN BAGAIMANA DENGAN MAKANAN PARA PASIEN? MEREKA MENGELUH PADAKU, APA KAU TAHU?! PERGILAH! PERGI!"

Bawahannya mengerjap bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi dokter tersebut. Dokter tersebut terlihat gigih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang dipegang seseorang yang membelakanginya. Tetapi tanpa memperdulikan rasa ingin tahunya, bawahan dokter tersebut langsung saja keluar dan menutup pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, sang dokter menghela nafas lega. Tapi tak lama kemudaian ia terperanjat lalu menatap Sungmin intens. "S-siapa k-kau?"

Sungmin menunduk, "Aku tahu _sanjangnim_ adalah orang yang baik. Melukai seseorang adalah pekerjaan _sanjangnim_. Tapi sekarang mengapa _sanjangnim_ takut? Bukankah _sanjangnim_ sama-sama akan melukai seseorang? Kumohon..._sanjangnim _harus tahu apa yang aku rasakan.." Katanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sedangkan yang dipintai tolong tertegun melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu.

"Aku telah melakukan hal yang gila selama meminta pelayanan_ phone sex_," Tukas dokter itu.

"Aku melakukan ini agar aku bisa menjalani kehidupan. Bukan untuk hal-hal buruk yang _sanjangnim_ pikirkan saat ini."

"Tapi kau bisa saja berbohong atas semua ini. Kau memfitnahku, benar bukan?!"

Terlihat raut wajah yang semaki lesu pada wajah Sugmin. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku sudah mati kemarin,"

Dokter itu terdiam untuk mencerna perkataan Sungmin.

"Nyawaku berada ditanganmu, _sanjangnim_." Tutur Sungmin masih dengan menengadah keatas. "_Sanjangnim_ bisa mengakhirinya..atau..menyelamatkannya," Dan kini Sungmin lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya untuk beralih mentapa lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

_Tittt.._

"_Ya_?"

"Beri aku jadwal operasi untuk..."

.

"...untuk _Trans Gender_" Ucap dokter itu yakin.

.

*****TRANS GENDER*****

'_**ALBUM KEDUA SEOHYUN DITUNDA'**_

Wanita itu menggeram frustasi. Ia membuang surat kabar tersebut secara brutal kesembarang arah. Terlihat dengan jelas kemarahan yang terlukis diwajah cantiknya. Decakan serta cacian tak luput mengiringi raut kekesalan tersebut. Wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wanita yang namanya terpampang jelas pada secarik kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Seohyun.

"Siapa yang membawa surat kabar ini?! Kau?! Apa kau menyebut dirimu seorang agen!? JANGAN BERGURAU DENGANKU !" Bentak Seohyun kepada seorang pemuda yang diketahuinya membawa surat kabar tersebut kepadanya.

"DASAR SIAL KAU LEE SUNGMIN! PEMBAWA MASALAH! ARGGHH...!"

.

Ditempat lain, tak berbeda jauh dari Seohyun. Sebut saja namanya Kyuhyun. Ia pun sama frustasinya dengan wanita yang menjadi topik utama pada surat kabar tersebut. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Ia merasa kehilangan sinarnya. Bukan hanya sinar kesuksesannya asal kau tahu. Tapi juga kehilangan sinar hatinya.

"Ming..apa kau sudah makan? Jangan biarkan aneminamu kambuh, _ne_?"

.

Bagus. Kerja bagus Lee Sungmin. Dengan hilangnya Lee Sungmin selama 1 tahun kurang ini, semua penanggungjawab Seohyun benar-benar kebingungan. Mereka mencari Sungmin kemana-mana. Sungmin meninggalkan rumahnya sendirian tanpa dikunci. Ini semua membuat mereka kewalahan. Tak ayal merekapun sering menemui _appa_ Sungmin yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Terdengar konyol bukan jika menanyakan sesuatu kepada orang yang seperti _appa_ Sungmin? Tapi semua kekonyolan itu sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh mereka, terutama oleh Seohyun. Ia orang yang paling gigih keluar masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa demi kembali melancarkan karirnya. Tak masalah pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia seakan sudah melumpuhkan semua apa yang ada pada dirinya demi sebuah kejayaan.

Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi tidak. Kyuhyun tidak segigih apa yang dilakukan Seohyun dengan sering mengunjungi _appa_ Sungmin. Sungguh bukan _appa_-nya yang Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini. Melainkan anak laki-lakinya. Oleh karena itu selama ini Kyuhyun hanya mengunjungi rumah Sungmin. Berkunjung setiap hari agar lebih jelasnya. Berharap mungkin saja suatu saat pemilik rumah tersebut akan ia temukan ketika ia berkunjung. Yeah walaupun ia tahu itu kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Dan asal kalian tahu juga, hanya dengan berkunjung ke rumahnyalah Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma _vanilla_ yang meruak ketika ia sedang berada dijarak yang dekat dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun tidak hanya berkunjung, tetapi ia juga selalu membersihkan rumah Sungmin. Ah ! Dan jangan lewatkan. Pemuda itupun kini merawat anjing Sungmin. Walaupun kita ketahui bahwa Kyuhyun sangat membenci binatang berbulu. Tetapi inilah kenyataan dari salah satu rutinitasnya selama sang sinar belum kembali.

*****TRANS GENDER*****

"Hah~ ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku tegaskan padamu. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, _arrasso_? Apalagi sampai terus memainkan payudaramu itu siang dan malam."

Ini adalah desahan yang mungkin sudah tak jarang lagi terdengar oleh para petugas di ruangan bernuansa putih tertutup itu.

"Tapi ini indah sekali, _sanjangnim._ Lihat!" Ujar seseorang yang terbaring diatas king size pada ruangan tersebut. Ia mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Dan seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepannya pun, berusaha mencegah dengan menutup matanya dan menghalangi kedua tangan mungil itu. Bahkan beberapa orang yang terlihat memakai seragam putihpun kini mulai panik.

'_Bahkan satu tahun berlalu, tetapi kepolosannya belum juga hilang.'_ Batin seseorang yang yang berada pada ruangan tersebut.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan tanganmu itu!" Baik, sekarang semuanya mulai panik ketika dengan jelas mereka mulai melihat tali bra yang dipakai oleh seseorang yang yang baru saja dibatinkan tersebut.

"Loh memangnya kenapa?" Tutur orang tersebut sembari menghentikan kedua tangan mungilnya dan menatap semua orang, _innocent._ "Ah aku tahu! _Noona_, kau boleh keluar ruangan," Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat semua _namja_ hilang ingatan (?).

Dan kini satu dari beberapa orang yang berada disana mulai terperangah. Ia mulai kebingungan sembari menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tujukan tepat diwajahnya seolah-olah berkata, "_Aku_?" yang dibalas anggukan lucu dari orang tersebut. Dan dia pun akhirnya menatap seorang _namja_ yang masih tertegun sembari memberikan kode kata, "_Bagaimana ini_?"

Hah~

Desahan itu lagi.

_Namja_ yang barusan secara tak langsung dipintai pertolonganpun kembali mengeluarkan desahan khas nya. Lalu ia menatap orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian pertama itu dengan tajam.

"A-pa? Mengapa _sanjangnim_ menatapku seperti itu? K-kau boleh melihatnya, kok. Bukankah kita sama-sama...,"

"KAU ITU SEKARANG WANITA, LEE SUNGMIN !"

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, sekarang terdiam. Ia mengerjap lucu. Tetapi tak lama matanya mulai membening. Entahlah, tetapi itu semua sukses membuat seseorang yang barusan membentaknya merasa menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin-_sshi_..." Dia menunduk, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menengadah dan menatap seseorang yang menjadi kaki tangannya selama merawat Sungmin. "Petugas Choi, tolong tangani Sungmin."

"Baik, _sanjangnim_," Ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

Mereka yang berada diruanganpun kini keluar meninggalkan dua orang yenag berbeda _gender_ tersebut.

Sungmin masih saja diam sembari menunduk menahan air mata yang akan keluar tak lama kemudian.

"Min, apa kau sedih? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, hm?" Tuturnya sembari mengusap lembut surai Sungmin setelah ia ikut duduk disamping mantan _namja_ itu.

Sungmin mendongak dan menggeleng imut.

"Berarti kau senang, bukan?"

Sungmin mengganguk.

"Lalu mengapa..."

"A-aku belum.."

"Terbiasa." Lanjut petugas Choi. Ia menggangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, Min. Maka dari itu, aku akan membantumu agar terbiasa, bagaimana?" Tawarnya sembari merangkul bahu Sungmin erat.

Sungminpun tersenyum sumringah, "_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_,"

"Kyaaaa! _Gomawo_ !" Teriak Sungmin sembari hendak memeluk petugas Choi. Tapi ia terkejut ketika petugas Choi menghentikan kedua tangannya. "_Waeyo_?"

"Dengan satu syarat.."

"Syarat?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, membuat namja yang berada didepannya sedang berusaha keras menahan degup jantungnya.

"...Jangan kau mainkan dan perlihatkan dadamu kepada siapapun lagi, _arra_?" Hah! Dia menangatakan itu dengan susah payah asal kalian tahu.

"_Ne_, _arrasso_." Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu?" Tanya petugas Choi.

"Lalu?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Mana hadiahku?" Tukas petugas Choi sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Tak lama..

CUP

"..."

Sungmin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tawa yang ditahannya.

DEG

Apa kau tahu, Lee Sungmin? Kau berhasil membuat seseorang tak dapat bernafas kini.

"Aku mandi, _ne_?" Teriaknya didalam kamar mandi dan membuat seseorang yang masih tertegun tersebut segera tersadar dan mulai tersenyum.

"Kau akan semakin cantik jika terus mencium pipiku setiap hari, _noona_!" Teriak petugas Choi didepan pintu kamar mandi sembari memegangi pipi kanannya.

Sedangkan didalam, Sungmin pun malah menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu sembari memegangi dadanya. Ia tersenyum.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, Siwon-_ie._"

To Be Continued

I'm so sorry if I so late to publish this chapter. I was busy, really. And I show a new cast, now. I hope for not to bash a new cast. But, really I make the end of this fic with KyuMin pair. Because I'm KMS.

Thanks for Review, guys. I love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

This is KyuMin Fiction by UNKNOWN KMS

Inspirated from SBS Present 200 Pound Beauty

And the original story belong to YUMIKO SUZUKI

Trans Gender

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin and Lee Sung Soon_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : YAOI goes to GS, InnocentMin, ProfessionalKyu, OOC, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and theyselves, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : _"Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Doc. 5

.

.

*****TRANS GENDER*****

"_Anyeong_! Kkkk~" Sungmin tersenyum sambil terkikik setiap kali berpapasan dengan semua orang yang ia temui dikoridor rumah sakit tempat ia tinggal 1 tahun belakangan ini. Ah bahkan _'yeoja'_ itu menyapa mereka yang hanya tersenyum 'canggung' melihatnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran setiap orang itu. Yang jelas, sarat sekali kata-kata '_ada-apa-dengan-yeoja-itu_?' dari ekspresi yang mereka respon secara reflek atau spontanitas. Hem~ Entahlah,

Mungkin Lee Sungmin terlampau bahagia dengan tubuh barunya.

Sungmin sekarang ini tengah berjalan sambil menjingkrak-jingkrak kecil dalam perjalanannya mencari sebuah tempat yang ingin dia tuju dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit berwarna merah muda. Sepanjang perjalanpun tak ayal _yeoja_ itu memamerkan dada barunya ke setiap laki-laki yang melihat kearahnya. Dan kalian mungkin tahu kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada mereka bukan? Mimisan? Berliur? Atau parahnya, pingsan mungkin?

Sungmin mulai mengendap-endap ketika dirasanya ia mulai sampai ditempat tujuannya. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya secara perlahan dengan kepala yang terus celingak-celinguk, bak orang yang takut ketahuan mencuri.

Mencuri, _eoh_? Ya, Sungmin ingin mencuri sesuatu dari balik pintu yang tepat berada dihadapannya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Appa _maafkan aku, _ne_? Aku tidak berniat untuk mencurinya kok sungguh. Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya, _ne appa_? Tak apa, kan'? Hihi~" Senyum tanpa dosa itu tersungging dibibirnya sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Pintu yang bertuliskan..

'RUANG GANTI SUSTER'

"Sedang apa dia sekarang, Choi _ganhosa_?" Tanya _namja_ yang sedang berdiri memandangi pemandangan kota yang dibatasi oleh kaca besar yang menjadi tembok ruangannya.

"Dia sedang mandi, _sanjangnim_." Jawab seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah kubentak tadi?"

"Tentu, dia terlihat lebih baik pagi ini." Siwon. Ia tersenyum sembari memutar memorynya saat Sungmin menciumnya. Kecupan itu masih terasa hangat—pikirnya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah pagi ini? ...Apa baik-baik saja untuk esok, lusa, dan seterusnya? Kau tahu bukan jika aku mengkhawatirkan _namja_ itu?"

"_Ne_ aku tahu _sanjangnim_. Tapi, apa _sanjangnim_ lupa jika sekarang dan seterusnya Sungmin adalah seorang _yeoja_?" Tukas Siwon.

"Ah —mianhe. Ya, dia _yeoja_ sekarang dan seterusnya. Haha bahkan aku tak menyangka percobaan pertamaku berhasil, Siwon-_sshi_." _Uisa_ itu tertawa renyah dengan masih tak menoleh kepada sang lawan bicara yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ya, _sanjangnim_ hebat. Bahkan hasilnya sangat memuaskan." Lagi-lagi Siwon memutar kembali memorynya saat Sungmin tersenyum manis terhadapanya. Sangat manis asal kalian tahu.

_Uisa_ itu kini menoleh lalu menaikan satu alisnya.

Melihat ekspresi bertanya dari _namja_ yang berada dihadapannya ini membuat Siwon berhenti tersenyum dan mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuatnya menjadi takut sekarang. Siwon pun mencoba untuk menjawab walau terasa sekali lidahnya sangat kelu untuk digerakan.

"Eungg...Sungmin..dia..dia...eungg..sangat..cantik, menurutku." Ucapnya terbata. Sungguh ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan respon sang _uisa_ selanjutnya.

"Kau menyukainya, _eoh_?"

Bingo!

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa ia harus mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukai Sungmin? Sungguh ia merasa malu jika harus berkata jujur pada _namja_ yang 3 tahun menjadi pembimbingnya dalam bidang bedah plastik tersebut.

_Uisa_ itu terlihat serius bertanya padanya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Sungguh akan sangat memalukan. Dan demi langit dan bumi yang paling membuat dirinya takut adalah...

'_Apa sanjangnim membenci ini? Apa..sanjangnim menyukai...Sungmin?'_

Benarkah _uisa_ itu menyukai Sungmin? Tidak menutup kemungkinan, karena dulu Sungmin adalah pelayan _Phone Sex_-nya. Tapi sangatlah beruntung karena Siwon tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini.

Tak lama _uisa_ itu berjalan mendekati Siwon, lalu memegang bahunya. Siwon tertunduk seolah-olah takut mendengar apa yang akan ia dengar dari mulut atasannya itu.

_Uisa _itu tersenyum, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Choi Siwon? Apa kau pikir aku menyukai Sungmin? Haha aku tidak sejahat itu untuk membenci kau yang menyukainya."

"Eh?" Siwon mendongak.

"Aku tidak berhak melarangmu, karena aku bukan _appa_ dari Lee Sungmin. Kejarlah Sungmin jika kau benar mencintainya. Maka aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi..larilah jika kau menyakitinya. Karena aku tak segan-segan untuk mengejarmu!"

Siwon menatapnya terkejut.

"..karena bagaimanapun Sungmin sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku selama 1 tahun ini." _Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum membalas tatapan Siwon.

"_Gomawo, Sanjangnim_."

"_Ne_. Tapi satu hal yang ku tahu. Eungg...kau akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya." Raut wajah itu kembali serius kini. Dan Siwon pun kembali merasa tegang. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

"M-mengapa _s-sanjangnim_ b-berbicara seperti itu?"

_Uisa_ itu terlihat menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian ia memandang Siwon kembali lekat.

"Menurutku, sainganmu berat..."

Keadaan jalanan yang menjadi tempat berlalu lalang penduduk seoul sangatlah cerah. Semua orang terlihat bahagia menikmati kegiatan mereka pagi ini. Tapi ada seseorang yang kelihatannya lebih, bahkan lebih bahagia dari semua orang yang berada ditempat itu. Tahu kah kau siapa orangnya?

Siapa lagi? Lee Sungmin lah orangnya.

Ia berlari riang sembari menatap kiri kanan memandangi berbagai etalase toko yang berjejer disampingnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan tempat ini. Tempatnya berjalan-jalan bersama sahabat terbaiknya, Ryeowook dulu.

Kelopak matanya benar-benar tak berkedip. Membuatnya sesekali menabrak seseorang yang berada didepannya.

Semuanya masih sama—pikirnya.

Memang, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti selama Sungmin mengurung diri dibangunan besar tempatnya mengubah diri menjadi yang diinginkannya. Semua masih sama.

Termasuk...baju...itu...

Sungmin berhenti didepan sebuah etalase toko yang memajangkan sebuah baju yang membuat matanya kini berbinar terang. Dengan segera ia pun masuk kedalam toko itu. Dan tak beberapa lama ia keluar dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Ia mengganti pakaian susternya dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak ada didalam etalase toko tersebut.

_Dress_ merah muda selutut yang berenda dilengkapi dengan topi pantai berbunga. Baju yang dulu dilihatnya saat ia tak sengaja melewati etalase toko tersebut bersama Ryeowook.

_Perfect_! Lee Sungmin kembali berhasil menghipnotis semua pengunjung yang menatapnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sesosok _Angel_ berada dihadapan mereka!

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum sembari menunduk kecil kepada mereka yang melihatnya. Ia kembali berjingkrak-jingkrak menahan untuk tidak berteriak senang.

Oh Tuhan! Ini baru hidup yang membahagiakan.

"_Appa_, aku bahagia sekarang. Kkk~ aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu. Eh? Aish—tidak. Bukankah kemarin aku baru menemuinya? Hihi."

Memang benar, kemarin Sungmin menemui _appa_-nya. Selama ia dirawat, Sungmin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung walau harus mengenakan berbagai properti yang tertutup. Karena tak jarang ia menemukan Seohyun yang berada ditempat _appa_-nya. Seperti halnya kemarin pun saat Sungmin berkunjung untuk memberikan boneka _Barbie_ kepada _appa_-nya, Sungmin tak sengaja melihat Seohyun yang sedang menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Sungmin tahu tujuan Seohyun pasti untuk mencarinya.

Tak terasa kini Sungmin sudah berada disebuah tempat pembelanjaan. Ia sedang menaiki eskalator. Matanya terlihat bersinar menikmati aktivitasnya melihat-lihat sekeliling. Hingga saatnya Sungmin hampir saja hilang keseimbangan ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri didekat sebuah _banner_.

DEG DEG

Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya tetap hidup. Sungmin kini merasakan sakit dan rindu diasaat yang bersamaan.

DEG DEG

"Kyu—Kyuhyun? Hiks—" Sungmin menangis tertahan ketika melihat wajah yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Wajah yang hanya dapat ia bayangkan selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dan kini terlihat dengan jelas oleh kedua mata _foxy _nya.

"Dia—hiks..tampan..sekali." Sungmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang berada dihadapannya. Ketampanan Kyuhyun tak berubah. Sungmin terlihat semakin merekahkan senyumannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan untuk tersenyum.

Perempuan itu.

"Tolong antri, _ne_?"

Suara perempuan itu. Mengapa ia tak menyadari keberadaan Seohyun disamping Kyuhyun? Ia benar-benar bodoh bukan? Rasa sakit itu semakin mencuat menyayat hatinya.

Mengapa wanita itu selalu ada disamping Kyuhyun? Mengapa sih'? Perempuan itu jahat menurut Sungmin. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyunnya tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menemui mereka dan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Seohyun. Tapi Sungmin yang polos tidak terlalu bodoh juga. Ia akan melakukannya secara perlahan. Walau ia merasa sedikit ragu.

Seohyun terlihat sedang memberikan penjelasan tentang berbagai macam bahan kecantikan kepada pengunjung _stan _nya. Disampingnya Kyuhyun terlihat sesekali tersenyum walau semua orang dapat melihat senyum itu sangat dipaksakan. Rupanya mereka sedang mengadakan promosi produk iklan Seohyun dengan acara tanda tangan gratis.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum dengan mata yang mengkilat. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berubah. Raut kesal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin tenggelam.

Tak lama Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat dua orang berbeda _gender _menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

"Bukankah mereka...?" Sungmin memutar otaknya. Ia mulai mendekati mereka dan bersembunyi dibalik tempat alat alat kecantikan terpajang sembari berpura-pura mencoba alat-alat tersebut. Walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu cara pemakainnnya. Ck'

1 orang yang ber_gender_ laki-laki itu memakai setelah jas berwarna hitam. Sedangkan 1 orang perempuan disebelahnya memakai baju warna _pink_ yang mencolok sembari memakan sebuah lolipop hijau.

Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah _partne_r yang selalu hadir memanasi Seohyun dan Kyuhyun sewaktu dulu. Mereka saingan bisnis. Kedua orang itu, Jungmo dan Sunny.

"Sungguh mengejutkan melihatmu dalam acara tanda tangan ini." Tutur pria itu merendahkan yang membuat Seohyun memandangnya tajam. "Aku suka film situasi komedimu. Ratingnya 5% bukan? Haha sangat sulit dicapai!" Mereka tertawa bahagia. "Berikan lagu yang tidak kau gunakan itu. Aku akan memberikannya untuk _pink_! Haha," mereka kembali tertawa dan mulai berjalan menjauh. "Tersenyumlah!"

Sungmin terus memperhatikan mereka sampai kedua orang yang baru saja datang itu mulai menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sembari menggores-goreskan benda panjang seperti pensil dikedua bibirnya. Sampai seseorang mulai menepuk bahunya.

"Nona?"

Sungmin menoleh.

"_Ne_?"

"..itu..untuk..matamu.." Ucap seseorang itu sembari menunjuk pensil panjang yang sedang dipegang Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari balik tiang di_area _parkir tertutup. Ia membuntuti Kyuhyun hingga sampai tempat ini. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika Seohyun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan raut marahnya.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MELAKUKAN SITKOM!" Teriak Seohyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Terlihat Kyuhyun yang memutar matanya malas. Ia mulai menunjukan raut kesalnya. "Ini berharga, Seohyun! Sebuah keberuntungan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu kedalamnya."

Seohyun menatap tak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kini jengah lalu mendorong Seohyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang berada didepan mereka. "Cepat masuk mobil, Seo!"

Seohyun menurut dengan menghentakan sepatu haknya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal.

Kyuhyun belum berniat untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu. Sungmin hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali memegangi dadanya yang terasa melompat-lompat.

Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang sambil mengendarai sepeda motor yang terlihat akan melewati tempat Sungmin yang bersembunyi. Pengendara sepeda motor itu terlihat membawa bungkusan makanan ditangan satunya. Si pengendara motor itu terus melaju pelan sampai sang pengendara motor tak sengaja melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang sedang melihat kearah lain. Dan karena pengendara motor itu terus memandangi kecantikan Sungmin, ia pun sukses terjatuh karena menabrak portal yang berada didepannya.

BRUKKK

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing terkejut dengan suara gaduh tersebut.

"TUAN?" Sungmin reflek menghampiri dan membantu pengendara motor yang sedang panik membereskan motor dan makanannya.

"..."

"Oh Tuhan! Apa tuan baik-baik saja?" Sungmin terlihat terengah-engah sangat panik. Bahkan lebih panik dari yang terjatuh.

"..."

"Oh ini pasti sakit," ia melemparkan topinya kesembarang arah dan membuat pengendara motor tersebut semakin terpesona dengan rambut panjang Sungmin yang tergerai indah dimatanya. Rasa sakit akibat dari insidennya pun benar-benar tak meng_effect_ dibandingkan lukisan Tuhan yang tercetak di wajah gadis itu—pikirnya.

"Ya ampun makanannya...!" Sungmin membereskan makanan yang terjatuh itu, walaupun ia tahu setengah dari makanan itu sudah tak layak makan. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin harus menyelamatkan setengah makanan lagi yang tidak rusak.

'_Kata appa, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan' _batinnya polos.

Pengendara motor tersebut terduduk dan membuka helmnya. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya itu tak berkedip. Ini pasti hari keberuntungannya. Keberuntungan karena dapat melihat malaikat yang teramat cantik.

Sungmin beralih menatap si pengendara motor dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, melihat rambut si pengendara motor yang sedikit berantakan, Sungmin pun menata rambutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "B-biarkan aku membereskannya.."

Dan tersenggallah nafas pengendara motor tersebut ketika tangan halus Sungmin menyentuh kulit pipinya tanpa disengaja.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang dari arah belakang Sungmin.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

DEG

'_Suara ini? Kyu—"_

Sungmin membelalakan matanya dalam diam. Ia tak berani berbalik. Ia takut Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Walau didalam hatinya Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tak akan mengenalinya, karena dia sadar bahwa penampilannya saat ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Hey! Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja dadanya, kakinya, tubuhnya, lengannya. Hampir semua berbeda asal kau tahu. Mungkin wajahnya yang sedikit sama. Karena ia hanya mengubah dahinya. Itu pun hanya 35%.

Saat ini Sungmin bingung harus bagaimana. Ia sangat takut. Benar benar takut. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mengambil helm si pengendara motor dan langsung memakainya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol, kan'? Masa bodoh. Yang jelas sekarang ini, Kyuhyun tak melihat wajahnya.

Sungmin berdiri. Kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya dan memperhatikannya dari samping. Ia memiringkan kepalanya karena heran dengan tingkah gadis itu.

Kini Sungmin mulai melangkah menjauh dari kedua _namja_ yang berada dihadapannya. Kedua _namja_ itu hanya terdiam. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang hendak berbicara untuk sekedar menanyakan kebingungan mereka terhadap tingkah Sungmin. Mereka hanya memandangi apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu dengan seksama.

Dan setelah dirasanya sudah mulai jauh, Sungmin berlari.

Kyuhyun hanya menaikan alis dan mengangkat bahunya. Merasa tak perlu terlalu memikirkan apa yang menjadi tanda tanya sepelenya.

Tapi tak lama Kyuhyun kembali menunjukkan raut bingungnya ketika melihat pemuda disampingnya memeluk kemudian memakai topi yang Sungmin tinggalkan.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka? Aneh sekali'_

"Transmisi otomatis dengan pilihan yang banyak, " jelas seorang pemuda yang Sungmin dengar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ya. Kini lagi-lagi Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai disebuah _showroom_ mobil. Sungmin kembali tersenyum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu petugas disana. Jarak antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya terhalangi beberapa mobil didepannya. Tiba-tiba seorang petugas menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah berada dibalik mobil berwarna merah itu.

"Kau akan mengebut?" Tutur petugas tersebut sembari memperhatikan helm yang sedang dipegang Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar suara seseorang pun menoleh.

"_M-mworago_?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

Lee Sungmin, apa kau tak lihat arah pandang _ajusshi_ yang berada didepanmu itu? Mengapa kau harus bertanya lagi?

Petugas _showroom_ itu pun menunjuk helm tersebut dengan dagunya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin yang mulai memproses tindakan _ajusshi_ didepannya ikut tersenyum. "Ah—berapa mahal mobil ini?" Tanyanya sembari melihat kearah mobil merah disampingnya dengan sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin benar-benar menjungjung tinggi wajah Kyuhyun hingga tak sedetikpun ia biarkan Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menganjurkannya," Tutur petugas itu membuat Sungmin kembali terpaksa menoleh padanya. "Sudah banyak kerusakan, dan remnya jelek." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin memusatkan pandangan matanya kembali pada Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada pendingin udara?" Katanya berbasa-basi dengan mata yang terus saja melihat kedepan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan untuk 5 ribu dolar?"

"Hah~ini sangat jelek. Siapa yang akan membelinya?" Tutur Sungmin sembari memegang plastik kayu pembersih kaca mobil bagian belakang dan..

PLUK

Patah.

Petugas itu melebarkan matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin mulai panik.

Hey! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak berulah, Sungmin? Kau sudah menghina mobil itu dan sekarang kau merusaknya? Salah mobil itu padamu apa? Mengapa ada orang sepertimu didunia ini?

Sungmin menunjukkan senyum kelincinya kepada petugas itu. "Aku minta maaf, Tuan. Hehe."

"Ah—ya _gwencanhayo_," Ucap petugas itu lalu memasangkan kembali pembersih kaca mobil yang Sungmin rusak. "Ini bisa menjadi mobil latihan yang bagus untuk pengemudi yang baru."

Sungmin sama sekali tak memperdulikan petugas itu. Bahkan ia telah merusak pun, ia tak peduli. Fokusnya kini hanya terarah kepada Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya mulai pergi meninggalkan petugas yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Kyuhyunnya.

Sungmin kembali menoleh kepada _namja_ yang berada disampingnya. _Namja_ itu pun ikut menoleh kepada Sungmin, "Periksa yang lain. Aku akan merasa senang jika kau mau membantu untuk menyingkirkan benda rongsok ini. Tapi suara hatiku tak mengizinkanku sebenarnya. Jadi.."

_Yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. "_Ne_, sampai jumpa." Tutur Sungmin sembari membalikkan badannya hendak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyunnya pun sudah pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan petugas itu tersenyum memandangi punggung Sungmin.

Petugas itu tersenyum dalam diam, "Kau tahu? Kau itu wanita yang cantik..."

DEG

Tukas petugas tersebut membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin benar-benar tertegun mendengar perkataan orang itu.

Cantik?

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa senang, gembira, bahagia dan sejenisnya—mendengarnya. Benarkah ia cantik? Sungmin merasa tersanjung. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

Petugas itu kembali tersenyum, "Jangan ingatkan aku jika aku berkata seperti ini...

'kau...can..tik'.."

TES

"KYAAAA HUUU HUUUU KYAAA HIHI YEAYY!"

"Aku membuat keputusan yang tepat! Aku ini membutuhkan sebuah mobil." Gumamnya sembari membenarkan laci dasbor yang tidak mau tertutup. "Ah—sabuk pengamannya?" Sungmin mencari-cari sabuk pengaman kebelakang kursi kemudi.

Tak lama dari itu tutup laci dasbor tiba-tiba terjatuh. Dan itu membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia pun tertawa, "Haha ini hanya 5 ribu dollar. Tidak masalah."

Silahkan jika kalian ingin menyebut ini gila. Tapi pada kenyataannya ini memang gila. Silahkan saja, semua ini memang wajar untuk disebut gila. Membeli sesuatu karena ia merasa tersanjung oleh yang menawarkan. Gila bukan? Semua hal yang menyangkut Lee Sungmin tak dilarang untuk disebut gila.

Lihat saja! Kini Sungmin sedang mengendarai mobil barunya. Mobil baru, _eoh_? Tentu. Mobil yang tidak bersalah ini benar-benar malang nasibnya. Pertama dihina, lalu dirusak, dan sekarang dibeli? Lalu setelah dibeli akan diapakan lagi dirinya? Oh tidak, melihat cara Sungmin menyetir dirinya pun, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sungmin melirik ke kaca spion yang berada didepannya. Sungmin tersenyum melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat dikaca tersebut, walau hanya sebagian. "Kau cantik, hihi." Pandangan matanya benar-benar tak teralih dari kaca tersebut. "Kau mengagumkan, kkk~"

Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, jangan bercermin terus-menerus. Fokus pada kegiatan menyetirmu! Apa kau akan berulah lagi untuk membuat mobil ini menderita dengan menabrak mobil orang la—

.

BRUKKKK

.

Apakah ucapan adalah sebuah permohonan?

.

Apa setiap permohonan selalu terkabulkan?

.

Apa Sungmin—?

.

M-me-menabrak m-mo-mobil orang lain?

.

B-be-benarkah?

.

Benar.

.

SUNGMIN MENABRAK MOBIL ORANG LAIN!

"Ya Tuhan!" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ia panik lagi sekarang.

"Pemuda tadi rasanya tidak masalah mengenai bagian mobilnya yang rusak. Oleh karena itu tenang saja. Dan mengenai kartu ini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

"Jika temanmu dapat memperkuat kartu pendudukmu itu, kami akan melepaskanmu." Ujar _namja_ yang tepat berada dihadapan Sungmin mendudukkan diri.

Senyum yang terlukis dari seseorang yang kita ketahui kepala polisi itu tak pudar-pudar sedari tadi. Sedangkan bawahan-bawahan yang berada dibelakangnya menampakkan raut kesal, tanda tidak suka melihat cara atasannya yang sepertinya sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Akan tetapi ketika pandangan mereka dengan Sungmin sesekali bertemu, mereka pun akan segera merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Aku tahu dia pasti tidak memiliki surat izin mengemudi. Hah~ baik sekali. _Trans Gender_, heh?"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar penuturan tajam dari seorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengannya yang kini ikut duduk disampingnya. Wanita yang entahlah Sungmin tidak tahu asalnya, tapi sepertinya dia adalah _yeojachingu_ dari si pemilik mobil yang Sungmin tabrak. Hah~ dan bahkan karena perempuan itu, Sungmin berada disini. Sebenarnya _namjachingu _dari wanita itu dan polisi yang kebetulan sedang bertugas ditempat kejadian pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dengan insiden yang terjadi. Bahkan sepertinya si pemilik mobil tidak meminta ganti rugi kepada Sungmin. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata _'gwencanhayo_, _kau tidak perlu meminta maaf'_.

Baik sekali bukan? Tetapi sepertinya tidak bagi wanita yang berada disampingnya ini. Ia terlihat tidak suka melihat cara _namjachingu-_nya menatap dan memperlakukan Sungmin layaknya seorang putri. Ia membenci itu. Oleh karena itu ia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin seperti itu saja.

Dan karena paksaan wanita itulah Sungmin harus menunjukkan kartu tanda penduduknya. Aish Sungmin benar-benar ingin melawan saat itu juga. _Namjachingu_-nya saja tidak mempermasalahkan. Tapi mengapa dia sepertinya tidak terima jika ia dilepaskan begitu saja? Memangnya disini yang punya mobilnya itu siapa _sih'_?

Sungmin kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai kosong.

"Nona Victoria! Hentikan! Pacarmu saja tidak mempermasalahkan semua ini dan lebih memilih pulang. Tapi mengapa kau sepertinya cerewet sekali. Aish _jinja_!" Tukas salah seorang bawahan polisi yang memang sedari tadi tidak suka dengan cara wanita dihadapannya ini menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa dibela pun tersenyum kepada pemuda itu yang sudah pasti mendapat balasan senyuman yang sangat berlebihan.

Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Victoria itu mendelik tidak suka, "Cih kalian sama saja."

CKLEKK

Sungmin dan Victoria berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Dan demi bumi yang dipijaknya, Sungmin merasa sesak nafas melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Wook-ie..." Lirih Sungmin hampir menangis.

Sedangkan Ryeowook masih terdiam menatap Sungmin.

'Cantik sekali.'

Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook mengedarkan seluruh pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Ia pergi kesana-sini seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan semua yang berada diruangan tersebut hanya menatapnya bingung.

"_OMONA_ LEE SUNGMIN!" Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook memeluk seorang _namja_ yang tengah tertidur dikursi panjang didekat tembok kaca. Terdegar isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Ryeowook menangis.

"Hiks—sungmin...kau kemana saja? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, hiks—"

Ryeowook terus saja memeluk pemuda yang terlihat kusut dengan pakaian yang berantakan itu erat. Sampai-sampai ia enggan membuka matanya sekedar untuk memastikan pemuda itu Sungmin atau bukan. Tetapi didalam hatinya ia yakin kalau itu Sungmin. Karena tidak ada lagi pemuda disini selain dirinya dan para polisi itu.

Kini terdengar kikikkan geli dari para polisi yang sedang menonton sajian dramatis yang salah alamat itu. "Kkk~ haha sepertinya kau memang terlalu cantik, Sungmin-_sshi_."

Sungmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tertawa saat ini. Ia terlalu merindukkan sahabatnya itu. Matanya saja kini terlihat berkaca-kaca melihat betapa Ryeowook sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Walau saat ini yang tengah Ryeowook peluk itu bukanlah dirinya.

Tak lama Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Ryeowook yang sedari tadi masih terisak.

"Hiks—Wook-ie..." Sungmin pun kini ikut terisak.

Ryeowook menoleh, "Apa aku mengenalimu?"

SREEETT

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sama-sama menutup kembali baju mereka. Mereka sedang berada ditoilet.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Tato itu? _Hakuna markata_...

"Sungmin—?"

"Hiks—Wook-ah...kau pasti membenciku."

GREP

"Sungmin hiks—kau? Tega sekali berkata seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku, Ryeowook-ah. _Mianhe_, _mianhe_ hiks—."

"_Aniya_, _aniya_, _aniya_. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Min. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa kau sekarang. Aku—aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Ryeowook lembut sembari memegang kedua pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Ryeowook erat.

Dan mereka kembali berpelukkan.

Titttt...

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Min? Sungmin? Kau dimana? Ini sudah hampir larut. Mengapa kau belum juga kembali kerumah sakit, _eoh_?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"_Aku—aku sedang makan dengan teman lamaku, Siwon-ah. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mungkin aku akan kembali kerumah sakit nanti lusa. Kau tenang saja."_

Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya, "_Mwo_? Lusa? Tapi kau masih perlu pengawasan. Katakan kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang ju—"

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja dirumah lamaku_. _Ne_?_"_

"Tapi—"

PIP

Siwon menatap ponselnya kesal. Sungguh ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Siwon-_sshi_?"

Siwon terkejut karena tiba-tiba sang _Uisa_ tengah berdiri menatapnya lekat dibelakangnya.

"Dihatinya yang polos terdapat sebuah nama yang menurutnya sangat berharga hingga dengan sangat berani, ia datang menemui kita Siwon-ah."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menyukai Sungmin yang jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain. "Kembalilah.."

"Apa? Kembali kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook mendelik.

"Apa aku tidak bisa?" Raut wajah Sungmin kembali sedih. Ia meminum minumannya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya saat ini.

"Mereka pasti akan mengenalimu, Min. Kau menghilang setahun yang lalu. Mereka telah mencari-carimu kemana-mana." Ryeowook menghela nafas sebelumnya, "Kau telah menghancurkan album kedua Seohyun."

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Mereka berusaha dengan keras mencari penggantimu,"

"Aku bisa menjadi penggantinya!" Ucap Sungmin antusias.

Ryeowook menatapnya intens.

"Mereka pasti akan menyukaiku. Karena aku memiliki suara yang sama. Bukankah begitu?"

"Jika mereka mengetahuinya, kau akan tamat Lee Sungmin."

"Kau. Kau tidak mengenaliku sebelum aku memberitahumu, bukan?"

*****TRANS GENDER*****

"_Nan geudael jinachyuh gal ddae myun...haru jongil gaseumee dduhir yeoyo_."

Mereka semua yang berada didalam ruangan musik itu tampak memicingkan matanya kesal. Tidak ada yang bagus. Semua wanita yang bernyanyi tadi maupun yang sekarang benar-benar tak mempunyai bakat untuk bernyanyi.

"Lihatlah wanita itu. Bahkan dia menutup matanya seolah-olah meresapi suaranya itu. Seharusnya dia menutup kedua cupingnya!" Bisik seorang _crew_ yang juga berada disana sembari menatap wanita yang tengah bernyanyi didepannya.

Tampak Kyuhyun yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Sedangkan Seohyun yang berada disampingnya terlihat tidak terlalu peduli. Ia terus saja memakan _popcorn _nya tanpa ada niat untuk memberikan perhatiannya lebih untuk ini.

Dan ketika wanita yang sedang bernanyi itu semakin terdengar menyayat pendengaran, pada saat itu pun Kyuhyun menghentikkan musiknya. Masih dengan raut datar.

Disamping kiri Kyuhyun, terlihat Yesung yang menampakkan wajah frustasinya, "Kau melukai telingaku. Sampai Jumpa!"

"Ah_—_mianhe aku tadi merasa gugup. Jadi mohon beri aku kesempatan la_—_"

"KELUAR!" Teriak Yesung sejadi-jadinya membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu nampak terkejut.

"Ne..." Lirih wanita itu dan dengan segera ia pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kini ruangan itu nampak sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun yang berniat untuk berbicara. Termasuk Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat melamun.

'_Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.'_

CKLEKK

Ryeowook yang membuka pintu tersebut. Semua orang terkecuali Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Permisi, Yesung-sshi. Ini." Pemuda itu langsung saja memberikan secarik kertas dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya, "Keturunan Korea-Amerika, hm?"

Ryeowook menangguk canggung. Sedang Kyuhyun yang juga berada disampingnya nampak tak peduli dengan percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yesung.

Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak peduli pun bukan berarti tak mendengar dialog dua orang disebelahnya tersebut. "Bawa dia masuk."

TAP TAP TAP

Terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian _dress _biru muda memasuki ruangan yang berada dihadapan mereka. Mereka semua terkesipa. Atau lebih tepatnya terpesona? Bisa saja. Karena semakin wanita itu menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya, semakin tertarik pula semua mata yang hidup saat itu. Tak terkecuali dengan Seohyun. Akan tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun tak masuk hitungan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih memainkan penanya, saat ini.

"Wah..."

"Manis..."

Ryeowook tersenyum bangga.

"Dia cantik sekali..."

"Ya, dia terlihat cantik dan _sexy _walau _style_-nya sedikit aneh." Lirih seorang _namja._

Eh? Senyum Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia pun hanya menghela nafas lelahnya mendengar lirihan tersebut.

'_Kau yang bersikeras ingin memakai kaca mata hitam besar itu, Min. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika ada yang membicarakanmu sekarang'_

Sungmin. Wanita itu Sungmin. Dia tetap memaksa kepada Ryeowook untuk dapat mengikuti audisi tertutup ini.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasanya sudah berada tepat disamping microfon.

"Lee Sung Soon-_sshi_?" Tanya Yesung.

"_N-ne_?" Jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Dikatakan disini kalau kau lancar berbahasa korea, hm?" Yesung memperhatikan wajah Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

"Sedikit-sedikit." Jawab Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Buka kaca matamu!" Titah ketus seseorang yang berada disamping Yesung_—_Kyuhyun. Ia nampaknya tak berselera untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Sungmin. Bahkan menatap matanya saja Kyuhyun sangat malas. Entahlah, semua yang berada diruangan itu terlihat antusias ketika melihat Sungmin. Tetapi berbeda dengan _namja_ yang satu ini.

Sejujurnya Sungmin merasa sangat sakit mendengar Kyuhyun yang berbicara seketus itu terhadapnya. Karena selama ia bersama Kyuhyun dulu, Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun berbicara sekejam itu padanya.

Dengan tak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya terlebih dahulu, Sungminpun segera membuka kaca matanya sesuai dengan yang Kyuhyun pinta.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kearah seseorang yang sedang berbicara padamu?" Sakit. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berbicara sangat ketus padanya. Ya, tubuhnya memang sedari tadi menghadap kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan wajahnya.

Lagi dan lagi Sungmin tak memperdulikan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Ia ikuti lagi kemauan Kyuhyun.

Setelah dirasanya Lee Sung Soon itu menghadapnya, Kyuhyun pun menatapnya. Lalu setelah itu tak selang 2 detik, Kyuhyun memalingkan kembali tatapannya. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin segera aktivitasnya sekarang ini selesai lalu pulang dan bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya_—_Gen. Tentu saja. Itu membuatnya nyaman.

Eh? Gen?

Itu tulisan yang terkalung dikalung dileher anjing tersebut.

Baik, sekarang Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan rindunya. Pemuda itu mulai memilih lagu secara asal dan menyalakan tombol _play_.

_Intro_ dari lagu itu pun mulai terdengar. Ternyata lagu yang dipilih Kyuhyun bukan lagu yang baik untuk seseorang yang sedang mengidap penyakit _'liver'_. Karena dapat dipastikan, bahwa bukannya menyembuhkan lara hati, maka lagu itu akan memperparah lara hati. Terlebih jika yang bernyanyinya...

"_Param kyori cha-ngeu-rheun-teul-go...nae kiman-han cha-gun naye bang wi-ro"_

DEG DEG

"Suranya indah..."

Semua orang bahkan termasuk Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang bersinar. Terlihat Seohyun pun yang sedari tadi tak ada henti-hentinya berkunyah, kini mulai menghentikan acara makannya.

Semua orang. Semua orang terkecuali Ryeowook yang tengah menyeringai bangga.

"_Goshi mo-thal man-kum...hime gyowa apa-wado..nun-muri a-peul kar-yowado...gatchi-mothan nae sarang apedo...na usul-lae-yu_,"

"..."

"_Cham-shira-do gyote...haeng-bo-khaet-don giok-turul...ga-sume gan-ji-khal-kkeyo...tunune sunoh-a-jin...cho pyol-deul-cho-rom..._

"..."

"..._yongwonhi.._" (Music By: Kim Ah Joong "Byul")

Lagu itu berhenti.

Lee Sungmin atau yang mereka tahu Lee Sung Soon itu berhenti bernyanyi.

Tapi tidak dengan mereka sendiri. Mereka nampak tak berhenti membuka mulutnya. Sungguh mereka merasa termanjakan ketika gadis yang kini kembali memakai kaca matanya itu bernyanyi barusan.

"A_—_ku rasa lagunya sudah berakhir," tutur Sungmin canggung.

Mendengar Sung Soon berkata seperti itu, akhirnya mau tak mau mereka tersadar kembali.

"Kau tunggu diluar.." Perintah Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut yang disusul oleh Ryeowook.

Setelah keduanya keluar ruangan, kembali ruangan tersebut sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara, sampai saatnya seseorang bertepuk tangan yang diikuti oleh semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut. Terkecuali Kyuhyun.

PROK PROK PROK

"Selamat Seo!"

"Ya, Seohyun selamat!"

Mereka menyalami Seohyun yang tersenyum bangga. Tak dihiraukannya makanan yang dipegangnya tadi. Ia benar-benar senang saat ini. Dan membalas uluran tangan dari rekan-rekannya. Tak lama ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai berdiri.

"Selamat Kyuhyun-ah!" Ucap Yesung dengan senyuman khasnya. Kyuhyun membalasnya, walau tanpa senyum seperti yang Yesung tunjukkan padanya.

"Mengeluarkan albumku sekarang, Kyuhyun-ie?" Tiba-tiba Seohyun mendekati Kyuhyun dan bergelayut manja padanya.

"Tinggalkan kami sekarang." Tukas Kyuhyun tajam kepada Seohyun sembari melepaskan kaitan tangan wanita itu.

Merasa Seohyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun pun menatapnya lalu memicingkan kedua mata _obsidian _nya, "Pergi!"

Mutlak.

Setelah Seohyun pergi dengan cara ditarik paksa oleh assistentnya, Kyuhyun memandang Yesung intens.

Namja itu_—_Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah dan terlihat serius.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tak lihat siapa dia?"

To Be Continued

Maaf. Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat saya katakan untuk pertama kalinya pada chapter ini. Kalian mungkin tahu maksud saya, bukan? Dan saya tahu, kalian pasti mengerti. Karena, 1 minggu yang telah berlalu tersebut saya terpaksa (harus) fokus melewati beberapa test. Sungguh.

Ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk pembaca fiction saya yang telah me-review dari chapter 1 sampai dengan chapter sekarang ini (5). Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah me-review walau hanya beberapa chapter. Dan terima kasih untuk _Silent Readers_.

Maaf jika chapter ini membosankan. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih memperbanyak scane Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin? Tergantung dengan review yang saya lihat. Karena itu adalah penyemangat saya. Sungguh.

Apapun yang kalian berikan/sarankan kepada saya, dengan senang hati saya terima dengan baik.

Terima Kasih.

**Special Thanks for :**

**Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Kyo d'Monito Del Monte, cho minyu, dha kyumin, Guest.**

**Thanks For :**

**MsJongjin, Cho Yui Chan, nodomi, ****cho hyekyung, JOYeerrElpeu, kerorokeyen, Kyurin Minnie, ****Kimimaki, Kyuminsimple, mingmiuu, 1307 kyumin, baby ming, Chikyumin, Qniee love nest, Kim soo nie, Kanaya, KyuNa Saranghae, dha kyumin, **** .9, audrey musaena, ****Cho Minna, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ****Yuyu21, ****DANHOBAKMING1, Vie Joyers3424, ****Cho Miku****, sisca lee, Evilkyumin****, Cho Miku, cho dizma joyer, MegaKyu, Minnie21, Unknown reader, chanmoody, kyuminalways89, ****poutyming137, ****Kyuminlovers, Monnom, EvilmagnaeMin, SSungMine, , , alucard4869, ANAKNYADONGHAE, Ragil P, Jmjm, MinPumpkins, sitara1083, Aang29, minni aria, love haehyuk.**


	6. Chapter 6

This is KyuMin Fiction by UNKNOWN KMS

Inspirated from SBS Present 200 Pound Beauty

And the original story belong to YUMIKO SUZUKI

Trans Gender

_Remake? May be. Up to your mind :)_

Cast : Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin and Lee Sung Soon_, Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_ & Another Cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : YAOI goes to GS, InnocentMin, ProfessionalKyu, OOC, TYPOS, Incorrect of Basic Words and this story like a fool

Disclaimer : The cast belong to GOD and theyselves, SME (may be), but this fic belong to me.

Summary : _"Temuilah seorang dokter. Mintalah ia untuk merubah gendermu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuatnya menjadi milikmu karena kau tahu bahwa dia tidak gay. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."_

Doc. 6

.

.

*****TRANS GENDER*****

TAP TAP TAP

Ryeowook mendekatkan kedua cuping mungilnya kepada pintu yang baru saja dilewati Kyuhyun. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan sepatah kata apapun yang akan didengarnya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi itu dari ketiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Sedang didalam ruangan, Lee Sungmin _—_atau Lee Sung Soon?_—_ terlihat begitu gugup. Terbukti dengan kesepuluh jemarinya yang meremas erat _dress_nya tersebut.

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya ketika dirasanya Kyuhyun menghampirinya dari belakang setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup yang memang berada dibelakangnya.

Sementara Yesung hanya melipat kedua tangannya didada sembari melihat 2 manusia yang berbeda _gender_ didepannya itu. Ia menatap gadis didepannya sekilas lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Setelah itu berganti menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai mendudukan dirinya pada kursi terakhir yang mengelilingi meja mereka.

Setelah Kyuhyun duduk, tak seorangpun disana yang memulai perbincangan. Semua terdiam, hingga membuat Sungmin merasa bingung dan semakin gugup. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya memandang kosong ke meja. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin mendengar hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang sengaja dibuat berisik. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar gugup. Terlebih kini Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mengenalku, iya 'kan?"

DEG

Sungmin menatap takut Kyuhyun, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Kurasa aku mengenalmu.."

DEG DEG

Tidak mungkin. Sungmin berdo'a didalam hatinya. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Dan jika benar Kyuhyun mengenalinya, lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelahnya? Apa ia harus mati setelah ini? Ya, mungkin Sungmin harus mati setelah ini karena Kyuhyun pasti akan membencinya. Sungmin yakin.

"Sigh.."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya melihat wanita didepannya hanya diam. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini.

Dan merasa Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya, Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca seraya memberanikan diri untuk menatap _namja_ dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kau boleh membenciku sekarang.." Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Sigh," tapi setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajah tampannya.

"Hiks..benci aku, silahkan," air mata itu sudah tak dapat ditampung lagi. Dan kini mulai mengalir dari salah satu sudut mata _foxy_ nya. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengenalimu, huh?"

DEG

Kali ini terdengar suara detak jantung memburu dari luar ruangan.

Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya yang memang beberapa detik yang lalu menunduk untuk memperjelas pendengarannya. _Namja_ mungil itu terlihat begitu syok mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Dan ia yakin bahwa ia tak salah dengar. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia mengutuk cupingya yang mengapa tidak tuli saja. Tapi setelah memikirkannya, ia bergidik.

'_Ini adalah anugerah Tuhan'_

Kembali kedalam ruangan..

Sungmin makin meremas kuat _dress_nya. Sedangkan Yesung sedari tadi hanya menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau ikut campur masalah ini. Ia masih saja melipatkan kedua tangannya tersebut tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

BRAK

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur?!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang sedari tadi ditatapnya kosong yang sukses membuat Sungmin hampir terjungkal karena kaget. Dan begitupun dengan Yesung. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan sampai menggebrak meja seperti itu.

Kedua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut kaget tentunya. Bahkan yang berada diluar ruangan sekalipun.

"Kau kira bisa membodohiku?!"

"Hiks.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut yang juga menatapnya tak habis pikir. "_Mianhe_, _jeongmal mianhe_ hiks," gadis itu membungkan mulutnya sendiri dengan kelima jarinya agar setidaknya dapat meredam suara isakannya yang mungkin akan mengganggu Kyuhyun.

Dan seseorang diluar sana benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu.

CEKLEK

Ryeowook membuka pintu yang sedari tadi menghalanginya untuk menguping dengan sangat tergesa tanpa peduli ia membuka dan menutupnya kembali dengan benar atau tidak. Ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Sungmin yang menunduk.

"Dengar Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku hanya_—_"

"Kau tidak ada bedanya. Kenapa berbohong padaku, hah?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk wajah Ryeowook geram. Membuat Ryeowook kalut dan sama gugupnya dengan Sungmin sekarang. Dan kali ini Ryeowook juga menunduk.

Sungmin kembali memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang diyakininya sangat kesal "Hiks, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf_—_"

"PASAR SWALAYAN, _SHOWROOM _MOBIL. KAU MENGIKUTIKU, 'KAN? KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK MENGETAHUINYA, HUH?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Dan kau memberitahunya bahwa aku adalah _crew_ terbaik dalam agensi ini, Ryeowook-ah? Iya itu memang benar! Kau pintar sekali! Aku ini memang yang terbaik. Haha kau lihat sendiri, _hyung_?" Ucap Kyuhyun bangga kepada ketiga nyawa yang kini hanya dapat mematung mendengar ucapannya.

Dan tidak benar jika tidak ada kelegaan dihati Sungmin juga Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani menghadapiku dan memberitahuku jika kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan lekat Sungmin yang kini kembali terisak.

Entahlah, mengapa Sungmin kembali terisak? Ia terlalu bahagia. Ketakutannya kini sirna begitu saja ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. Oh jika kalian tahu seberapa ingin matinya Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hiks," Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk membenarkan apa kata Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun kini terlihat seperti orang frustasi mengingat Sungmin yang rela mengikutinya kemanapun hanya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. "_Ne_, hiks. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, hiks. Benarkan Ryewook-_ie_?"

"_Ne_, tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Seorang penyanyi kelas atas, hehe." Jawab Ryeowook bangga walau memang tak dipungkiri masih terliaht raut kegugupan dalam mimik wajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kini manusia lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah dan tawa kecil Ryeowook yang terdengar mengerikan baginya.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hiks_—_," hingga kini Sungmin masih saja terisak. Perasaannya sangat lega ketika ternyata Kyuhyun mengira dirinya hanya sebagai penguntit. Walaupun itu tetap tidak elit untuknya tapi ia benar-benar bersyukur. Setidaknya hanya sebagai penguntit. Dan biarlah Kyuhyun memandang dirinya dengan pandangan konyol tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan menangis lagi. Lihatlah air mata bodohmu itu. Dia benar-benar mengotori wajahmu." Yesung dengan segera merogoh sakunya lalu dengan cekatan mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan sapu tangan yang didapatkannya dari sakunya tersebut. "Cermati apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya Kyu. Kau telah membuatnya menangis seperti ini." Uajr Yesung tanpa melirik Kyuhyun disela-sela aktivitasnya mengusap air mata Sungmin

Melihat Yesung yang dengan khidmat mengelapi pipi wanita cantik didepannya ini, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tidak rela. Apalagi reaksi Lee Sung Soon _—_menurutnya_—_ yang terlihat tak memberontak ketika wajah Yesung yang lama kelamaan semakin mendekati wajahnya.

'_Apa yang dilakukan si kepala besar itu? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eoh? Cih, tak akan aku biarkan!'_

"EHEM!"

Tidak ada deheman yang sekeras ini. Ini mungkin yang terkeras yang pernah _namja_ bermata sipit itu dengar. Dan tak salah jika sepasang mata sipit itu langsung mendelik.

Dan seperti tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun, Yesung pun menghentikan kegiatan tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin melakukannya sendiri yang hanya direspon tatapan _innocent_ oleh Sungmin.

Keheningan hampir saja ikut bergabung diantara mereka jika Yesung tak membuka suaranya dan melupakan sejenak tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak dapat mempan untuk menakutinya.

"Hm, baiklah. Sung Soon-_ssi_, bagimana kalau kita perbaiki wajahmu sedikit lagi.."

Sungmin yang merasa nama palsunya disebut itupun menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. "Memperbaiki? Aku tak mengerti..."

"Jangan sok halus _hyung_! Semakin halus, kau akan semakin terlihat menjijikkan tahu!" Mulut Kyuhyun kadang lebih tajam dari sebuah pisau yang baru saja diasah asal kalian tahu. Dan Yesung, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Menurutmu apa ia akan menghajar Kyuhyun karena telah mencibirnya? Tidak. Ia sudah bosan melakukan itu.

Tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, Yesung kembali menatap Sungmin lembut, "Maksudku kau melakukan operasi untuk mempercantik wajahmu."

"Oh operasi, aku kira apa...

3 detik

_MWOYA? ANDWE!"_

Sontak Kyuhyun dan Yesung sangat terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin saat itu. Karena baru kali ini seorang yang akan menjadi artis didalam agensinya berteriak sangat kencang seolah menegaskan dengan setegas-tegasnya bahwa ia menolak saat diminta untuk operasi wajah.

"_Waeyo_? Kau sebenarnya sudah sangat cantik, Soon-_ssi_. Tapi kita perlu membelah matamu lebih lebar dan membuat hidungmu lebih mancung lagi. Hanya itu," Ucap Yesung berusaha sebisa mungkin membujuk Sungmin. Walau jelas-jelas raut wajah dan spontanitas berdirinya Sungmin dari duduknya membuat ia sedikit ragu.

Dan Kyuhyun, jujur ia ingin sekali menghajar Yesung yang membuat cupingnya panas mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ tersebut. Namun, ia terlalu rasional untuk tidak mengembangkan atau mewujudkan keinginannya itu. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan hal apa yang akan dilakukan wanita didepannya selanjutnya. Lee Sung Soon membuatnya penasaran.

Lalu Sungmin sendiri? Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, ia tak mungkin mengoperasi wajahnya kembali. Karena wajahnya itu memang baru saja selesai operasi dan tentunya bukan hanya wajah, melainkan alat vital dan payudaranya. Meski wajah Sungmin hanya dioperasi 20% dari wajah aslinya, tapi tetap saja. Lalu apa yang Yesung bilang? Mata? Hidung? Hey! Bahkan yang menjadi bagian 20% tersebut adalah mata dan hidungnya! Ia sengaja mengubah sedikit dua anggota tubuh tersebut. Karena ia hanya ingin menghindari yang namanya 'ketahuan'. Dan sekarang _namja_ didepannya ini meminta keduanya untuk diubah kembali? Itu akan semakin memperbesar kemungkinan untuk mendekati yang namanya 'ketahuan'. Karena pasti dokter bedah akan membertiahu atau sedikitnya bercerita bahwa mata dan hidung Sungmin pernah dioperasi sebelumnya. Tidak! Itu tak boleh terjadi! Mengapa ia harus operasi kembali sih? Apa matanya kurang bulat? Apa hidungnya kurang mancung? Ya Tuhan...

"_Mianhe_, Yesung-_ssi._ Aku_—_aku hanya eungg aku hanya terlalu takut melihat pisau.." Bohong Sungmin lirih.

Dan tolonglah siapapun kutuk dirinya itu karena telah berani melanggar larangan _appa_ nya untuk tidak membohongi orang lain, dulu.

"Operasi plastik? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mungkin melakukannya, karena aku memang tak pernah melakukannya. Operasi plastik hanya untuk orang-orang yang tidak percaya diri."

Sungmin ingin menangis detik ini juga, namun ia tahan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menunjukkan raut biasa saja.

"Dan...apa aku kurang cantik, Yesung-_ssi_?"

Demi seluruh kura-kura yang ada didunia ini, wajah memelas Sungmin sangat mengganggu keteguhannya untuk bersikap professional. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun melebarkan matanya melihat tatapan sayu dari wajah gadis yang sedang menatap lekat Yesung. Dan..bagus! lagi-lagi Yesung, 'kan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun sekali-kali harus membunuh salah satu kura-kura peliharaan Yesung.

"_A—aniya._ Kecantikan yang alami. Aku menyukainya. Itu sangat bagus untuk _image_-mu nanti. Benar bukan Kyu?" Wajah Yesung membuyarkan skenario Kyuhyun ketika ia hendak memberi racun kedalam makanan kura-kura Yesung. Kyuhyun pun kembali memasang ekspresi datar. Ia sedikit berpikir dengan tetap mempertahankan sikap _cool_nya.

"Jadi..kau benar-benar alami?" Selidik Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang ikut menatapnya sama seperti Yesung.

DEG

Sungmin mematung. Apa ia pantas berkata 'ya'? Menurut _uisa _yang telah merawat dirinya selama 1 tahun itu, sebenarnya tanpa operasi wajah pun Sungmin sudah dapat memanipulasi orang yang melihatnya untuk berpikir keras apa dia wanita atau pria. Dengan kata lain, ia sudah cantik sebelum operasi dan tak perlu melakukan operasi kembali terutama wajahnya. Begitupun dengan Siwon. Namja gagah itupun beranggapan sama dengan sang _uisa_. Dan dirinya pribadipun sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan operasi tersebut. Namun dia harus melakukannya jika memang dia ingin tak ada celah untuk membuat seorangpun mengenalinya.

Lagipula bukanlah suatu kebohongan jika ia mengatakan 'ya'. Namun jika melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya yang melebihi sekedar kalimat 'membelah matamu lebih lebar dan membuat hidungmu lebih mancung lagi. Hanya itu' Sungmin benar-benar tak pantas. Ia bahkan telah membelah dada dan kelaminnya! Itu lebih menyakitkan bukan? Lalu setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, ia tak hanya menjadi tak pantas. Bahkan menjijikkan, memuakkan, sangat. Tapi...

"Tentu saja.." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo tanda tangani sebuah kontrak,"

Dan perkataan terakhir Kyuhyun saat itu membuat Sungmin semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

*****TRANS GENDER*****

"Ayo cukup! Ya seperti itu! Itu sangat bagus, Soon-_ie._ Ayo lakukan lagi!"

Semua macam pose yang telah dilakukannya benar-benar membuat cengang semua yang melihat. Termasuk seorang _namja _yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum tampan tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya didepan kamera.

Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _yang tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Seolah-olah sudut ruangan studio pemotretan itu merupakan tempat yang nyaman. Terutama untuk menikmati indahnya seorang artis baru bernama Lee Sung Soon itu.

Artis baru? Benar. Mari kita ucapkan selamat kepada Sungmin dan ucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun. Ia yang telah berusaha untuk membujuk Yesung. Tentu saja. Membujuk Yesung dengan kata-kata mautnya agar dapat membuat Yesung untuk dapat membujuk sang _appa_ yang merupakan petinggi agensi mereka dengan kata-kata mautnya. Walaupun konsekuensi yang didapat cukup membuat ia tak bisa memaafkan Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, sebut saja ia menukar Sungmin dengan kura-kuranya.

Namun Yesung sungguh tak menyesal jika ia harus kehilangan semua sahabat-sahabatnya itu jika ia tahu bahwa akan semenguntungkannya Sungmin kini.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jarak waktu yang dapat dibilang singkat, Sungmin sangat diminati oleh para pencinta _entertaint_. Bahkan dapat dipastikan ia sudah benar-benar melejit sekarang. Dan dapat dipastikan tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Termasuk sang _uisa_ dan Siwon. Mengenai mereka Sungmin sama sekali tak melupakan mereka. Ia sering mengunjungi rumah sakit yang dahulu merawatnya tersebut. Dan tentu saja secara diam-diam termasuk rumah sakit yang merawat _appa_nya. Apa kalian pikir Sungmin melupakan semua orang tersayangnya? Tentu saja tidak. Hai, Sungmin itu adalah peran utamanya disini. Dan peran utama tidak sepantasnya seperti itu, benar bukan? Bahkan kemarin ia baru saja mengunjungi _appa _kandung nya dirumah sakit satu lalu kerumah sakit dua untuk bertemu denga _appa_ tirinya dan _oppa_ angkatnya.

_Oppa _angkat? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon? Dia memang menganggap Siwon seperti itu. Karena setiap kali ia mengunjunginya, Siwon selalu saja menjadi orang pertama yang memberundunginya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang nyaris sama!

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Min?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa jadwalmu membebanimu?"_

"_..."_

"_Lihatlah wajahmu itu, kau semakin pucat setiap kali datang kemari."_

"_..."_

"_Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang padamu. Jangan menjadi artis, Min. Pekerjaan gila itu hanya akan membuatmu lelah."_

"_Berhentilah, aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

Sungmin selalu terkekeh mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Siwon. _Namja_ itu memang baik. Sangat baik padanya. Dan jujur apa yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar. Namun sayang, untuk perkataan Siwon yang ke empat diatas sama sekali Sungmin garis bawahi dan dicoret. Menjadi artis sama sekali tak membuatnya lelah. Oke, ini bohong. Siapa yang tidak lelah menjadi artis? Namun siapa juga yang akan lelah jika disampingmu selalu ada orang yang kau cintai?

Dan pada kenyataannya, Sungmin memang masih mencintainya. Bahkan selalu mencintainya.

"_Gomawo_ untuk kalimat terakhirmu, Siwon-_ie_."

Adakah yang ingat Seohyun?

"INI BENAR-BENAR MEMUAKKAN!" Ucap Seohyun mendelik namun tak ada sama sekali niat untuk berdiri dari sofa itu dan pergi meninggalkan gedung yang dipenuhi orang dengan macam-macam kelakukan aneh.

Seohyun kini tengah berada dirumah sakit jiwa tempat _appa _Sungmin dirawat. Memang selama ini dengan sepengetahuan Sungmin, Seohyun dengan gigih dan tanpa lelahnya selalu mendatangi rumah sakit itu untuk mencari petunjuk dimana Sungmin. Ia bahkan rela membiarkan dirinya ditatap gila karena bersikeras mengajak orang gila berbicara. Walaupun ia tahu tak besar kemungkinannya untuk mendapat penerangan dari _appa_ Sungmin, namun ia benar-benar tak menyerah. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Sampai saat dimana ia menemani _appa _Sungmin yang sedang berbinar-binar melihat iklan Lee Sung Soon pada layar televisi.

"Ada yang ingin keluar..." Lirih _appa _Sungmin.

Dan tanpa memutar otak dua kali, Seohyun sudah hapal maksud dari perkataan _appa_ Sungmin yang sangat menyusahkan menurutnya itu.

"Perawat!" Seohyun berteriak jengah.

Dan tak beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka dikamar mandi.

Gadis centil dengan pakaian yang modis itu memutar matanya malas. Inilah _moment_ yang paling tak disukainya. Menemani _appa_ Sungmin buang air kecil. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir sebenarnya yang anaknya disini siapa? Dia atau Sungmin? Mengapa Sungmin tak pernah menjenguknya sih? Ya, setidaknya itu yang dia harapkan.

DRTTT DRRTT

Ponselnya bergetar, sontak ia pun cepat mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan nada jengah setelah itu.

Hanya kata-kata umpatan yang terdengar keluar dalam percakapan teleponnya. Didalam kalimatnya ia bersikeras akan menemukan Sungmin. Dan ia tak mau mengikuti sitkom! Karena ia adalah seorang penyanyi. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Aku tak ingin mengikuti sitkom! Aku adalah seorang penyanyi! AKU SEORANG PENYANYI!" Teriak Seohyun setelah ia mematikan ponselnya. Sungguh, ia sangat frustasi sekarang.

"Hanya Tuhan yang bisa melakukan semuanya."

Seohyun menoleh,

"Kita manusia hanya melakukan apa yang mampu kita lakukan."

"..."

Seohyun tak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari mulut lelaki tua itu. Dan detik berikutnya, ia mendecih pelan.

'_Appa dan anak sama-sama aneh'_

"Wook-_ie_ kau lihat laki-laki itu?" Ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum dan menunjuk seorang pria dengan tubuh _topless_ dan hanya memakai _boxer_ berwarna biru yang kini tengah berjalan kearah tempat mereka berbaring dipinggiran kolam renang itu. "Oh tidak, dia melambai kepadaku, Wook_-ie_. Kau lih_—_"

"Kau kemana saja, sayang?"

Sungmin pias.

Dengan santainya Ryeowook melewati tempat tubuh montoknya berbaring dan langsung memeluk tubuh pria yang baru saja Sungmin balas lambaian tangannya, ah! Jelas saja lambaian pria itu bukan kepadanya melainkan kepada Ryeowook.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, pria itu terlihat menikmati dan membalas pelukkan Ryeowook. Apa pria itu kekasihnya? Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih? Mereka? _Namja_ dengan _namja_?

Dan seperti tak memperdulikan tatapan orang lain, mereka bermesraan?

Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook melakukannya?

Sungmin benar-benar bingung.

PUK

Bahkan teramat bingung untuk sekedar mau menoleh.

"Hey kau! Cepat oleskan minyak gosok untukku berjemur!"

Tapi Sungmin mengenal suara ini.

"Seohyun?"

"Kau kaget melihatku, huh?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi..tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau cantik, Soon-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun memandang lekat poster Sung Soon yang terpajang elegan didalam ruang kerjanya.

Jujur saja, tak ada satupun laki-laki yang mampu menolak pesona Lee Sung Soon. Termasuk dirinya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun pun tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia seperti sudah mengenal Sung Soon lama. Tapi..

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Tapi secantik apapun pesona yang ditebarkan Sung Soon, tak akan mampu mengalahkan pesona Lee Sungmin. Begitulah yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, sayang. Kau harus tenang. Hatiku, hanya milikmu Min. Hiks..."

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menangis dalam lamunannya. Ia memasukkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua tangan profesionalitasnya yang terpangku pada meja hitam nan besar itu.

"Hiks Min, kembalilah. Harus kemana aku mencarimu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, hiks.."

Air mata itu terus membasahi jas mahalnya. Seakan tak peduli, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan isakannya. Karena memang ini terlalu sakit.

"Min, kumohon kembalilah. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau tak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini terus. Kau bisa membuatku mati perlahan, _chagi_. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tak akan bisa mencintai orang lain. Aku sudah katakan, aku hanya mencintaimu!"

.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin..."

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for reading, waiting, and loving this fic. ;)**

**KyuMin moment in the next chapter.**

**But...**

**(Kelanjutan tergantung review, fair?)**


End file.
